Definition of Destiny
by Policy Fanfiction
Summary: In the summer before seventh year Harry and Draco are given an old contract which states that they will have to marry once school has finished. Both boys are against the match, but things can change...  Slight AU from 4th book on. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and related characters belong to J. K. Rowling. **

Definition of Destiny

_Just a warning to anyone wishing to read this, it's a bit of a slow burner, the first chapters are more introducing the ideas and how I am going to be writing the characters. The Drarry pairing will happen though, don't worry!_

_A reminder of the AU: events of the fourth year occurred differently, so that Voldemort did not return at the end of the tournament, meaning Sirius is still alive. In the process Wormtail was caught, meaning Sirius is free, and Harry's legal guardian.  
><em>

Chapter One

Harry stared at the paper in front of him in shock. It _can't _be real, he told himself, it must be some sort of sick joke. He looked up at his Godfather, who had gone deathly pale, and started to shake a little.

"It's a joke, right?" he asked, desperation leaking into his voice, "This isn't actually a… a…" He couldn't even speak the terror of what was in front of him. Sirius nodded slowly, a grimace plastered on his face.

"Sorry, Harry, but it's real. I don't know if there is anything we can do, but I will try my best to stop it."

Harry swallowed and continued to stare at the contract. His _marriage _contract. His_ marriage contract to the Malfoy Heir. _It _had_ to be a joke.

Harry and Sirius walked into the lawyer's office with identical solemn expressions on their faces. Harry was still in shock, waiting for someone to tell him it was a dream or something. Sirius was concerned for his godson, after his initial outburst he had become withdrawn and quiet. He had been like this for three days, and he had the feeling this meeting wasn't going to help. If the Malfoy's couldn't stop this, and Sirius assumed they would be against this as much, if not more than Harry, then no one could stop this. The room the meeting was taking place in reflected the mood in an eerie way, black carpets and grey walls which seemed to suck the happiness out of life. There were several large cabinets, and a huge bookshelf, filled with big dusty volumes, dominated one wall. There was a portrait of a stuffy looking lawyer in a smart brown suit on the wall behind the desk. He awoke as Sirius and Harry entered, looked them up and down, turned his nose up at them, and then went back to sleep. Any other time this would have elicited some sort of response from Sirius, who hated those stuck up pureblood types, but his mind was focused on Harry, and on getting out of the room.

"Ah, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, good to see you," the lawyer stated, looking anything but pleased to see them. He put out his hand, "I'm Mr. Knight. I heard you are in need of my services?"

Sirius reluctantly shook his hand and sighed, "I doubt you can help us, but we had to try. There is a marriage contract involving Harry, and we wondered if you could find any way of getting out of it."

Knight grimaced and shook his head, "I am afraid I know the contract that you speak of, and there are no loopholes or scapegoats, Mr Black. By the end of the week Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy will be legally each others fiancés. They will then have one year after they have finished school to complete the marriage. Of course, they may marry before then, that is merely the deadline."

Knight stared at them with emotionless eyes, except maybe for boredom. He had seen this case already, there was nothing to be done, and more importantly, no money to be made. Sirius glared at the lawyer, who shivered as he let out a noise that could only be described as a growl. He pulled Harry out of his chair and dragged him out the room. Harry could barely put one front in front of the other as they left. Reality started to sink in, and it was accompanied by dread, fear and a terrible sinking feeling.

Tension wasn't much better in the Malfoy household. Draco sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He groaned. He had accepted long ago that an arranged marriage was a possibility for him, and in the last year, an almost certainty. Lucius was always looking at the children of his business partners, and those high in the ministry. Not that he would marry Draco off to just anyone. They would have to be smart, rich, with a good family and reputation for a start. They would also need to be attractive, especially as they would be having the next Malfoy heir. Whilst Lucius was not totally against a male partner for Draco, with pregnancy potions and a new acceptance in the wizarding world, but he would prefer a female, he likes the tradition. However he accepted that perhaps a male could be better, as many pureblood families, like theirs, had one heir, who was a male, therefore a male candidate could be useful. He had not exclusively said this to Draco of course, but Draco knew many of the families in consideration, and probably figured this out.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, at least Potter met his family's expectations, rich with a good reputation. Draco was unsure of his grades, but knew Potter wasn't a failure, he was, of course, good enough to be Draco's enemy. Potter was not pureblooded, which of course had its issues, but Lucius had been less strict on the matter recently. Not on muggleborns, he stood strong against them, but many influential families had members joining with half-bloods and muggleborns, so his attitude was somewhat forced to change. Besides, Potter would be the Black heir, and they were a _very _powerful family.

He shook his head. He had been trying to think of all the positives of having Potter as his fiancé. He had been practicing it for a long time, with all of those he knew his father had his eye on. His father had the final say, and Draco did this so that he could be happy with the arranged marriage, to focus on how it is beneficial could lead him to believe that maybe he could be happy with whatever choice was made. But Potter just wouldn't work. He tried to think of the good points, but then he remembered who he was talking about, the Gryffindor golden boy, and he would feel desperation again. Draco had admitted to himself that he was gay last year, however had never acted on it. Pansy was the only one who knew, and even then she only believed he was bisexual. They were really close friends, but he recognised the look in her eyes. She wouldn't act on it, of course, but he knew that she was hoping he would change his mind one day. But she was like a sister to him. Slowly, she was coming to terms with this, but she was still possessive over girls who talked to him. He couldn't even imagine her reaction to this news.

While Potter's gender did not matter, they had been enemies for years. Sure, it started on something petty, but their hatred grew. Admittedly, Draco didn't actually feel hate for the boy, hate was a very strong word after all, but more of an annoyance when he saw him. Saw how he bested Draco, how people admired him for something he wasn't even aware of doing as he was just a baby, how he always seemed to get away with anything. Most importantly, was how he looked down at Draco, as if he was less than him. Grudgingly, Draco realised, he himself did this to others as well, but what right did Potter have to do this to him, Draco Malfoy.

The Malfoy's had tried, of course, to get rid of the contract, but to no avail. Even with the world's best lawyers at the beck and call, and Lucius' power in the ministry nothing could be done. It was a very well written contract, and magically binding at that. Draco shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sirius looked up at Harry with a small smile on his face. He was reading a letter which he had received that morning from Lucius Malfoy requesting a meeting with him and Harry at Malfoy Manor. Sirius didn't want to inform Harry of this, he had just started to get better, but he knew that this could not just be ignored, if he liked it or not, and he _really didn't, _the marriage was going to take place. The best they could do at the moment was at least being civil and see what the Malfoy's wanted. Maybe they had found a way out, Sirius hoped, he was certain they would be desperately trying to.

Sirius had to spend an hour convincing Harry that going to Malfoy Manor was necessary and that they had to go. The ward around the manor had been altered to allow them to apparate in. Harry stumbled away from Sirius; he still hadn't gotten used to side-along apparation. Sirius knocked on the door, which was answered by a house- elf, who led them through to a large sitting room. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an armchair, while Draco and Narcissa next to each other on a sofa. Lucius got up and shook both of their hands, motioning them to sit on the sofa opposite his wife and son.

"Thank you for coming," Lucius said politely, "would you like some tea?"

Sirius shook his head as he and Harry sat, they needed something much stronger than tea for this meeting.

"No, I think we should get straight to business." Sirius replied. Lucius nodded and motioned for him to continue speaking. "Have you found any way to void the contract?"

"No, it's impossible," Lucius sighed, "the boys will, one day, be wed."

"And what if I refuse?" Harry asked, anger toning his voice.

"The contract will come into play on its own," Lucius informed him, "and the marriage will be recorded, just as the engagement already is. You wouldn't be able to marry anyone else, and in the eyes of the law and society, you would be married."

"I don't care."

"It's not that simple, Harry." Sirius said. Harry looked at him, his eyes showing the betrayal he felt at Sirius agreeing to the contract, _for the sake of society. _Sirius shook his head, understanding how Harry had misinterpreted what he had said. "This is a very old contract, with very strong magic attached to it. If you disobey and don't complete a marriage ceremony, then your magic will be constricted. Any form of breaking the contract, by say marrying Malfoy and then just having another relationship and ignoring the marriage, will cause this constriction to come into effect. It was a way to ensure the marriage took place, and to stop people from having affairs."

Harry swallowed nervously and finally allowed himself to look up at the person in front of him, his fiancé. Sensing this, Draco looked up and their eyes met. The two boys froze in place. Draco shifted and looked away.

"Look, Potter," Draco sighed, "Neither of us asked for this, but it's the way it is."

Harry looked at Draco with his mouth agape. He couldn't comprehend Draco being okay with this.

Harry and Sirius had left shortly after. Harry had agreed not to ignore the contract, not that he had much of a choice, but he wanted to forget about it and enjoy his summer. They went to the Burrow later that day for Sunday dinner. After leaving the manor Sirius had not mentioned the contract, feeling it was better for Harry this way, even if he knew that Harry would have to deal with it eventually. Harry and the Weasley children were off playing quidditch in the field outside the Burrow. Sirius was sitting inside with Molly and Arthur. He turned to them, his face grim, ready to break the news. He knew Harry might not want this broadcast, but Sirius didn't know how to deal with it, and wanted their help. He also knew the Weasleys saw Harry as their son, and that they deserved to know, and it was a conversation he knew Harry would not have with them.

"I have something I need to tell you…"

Molly's face fell, "Is something wrong with Harry?" She shared a concerned look with her husband.

"Well, kind of. He is physically fine, but well, it turns out that Harry has a marriage contract."

"MARRIAGE!" Molly yelled, eyes popping open.

Sirius shushed her, and nodded.

"How did this happen?" Arthur asked.

"Apparently it was made a long time ago, but its only just came into effect. It's a pretty strong contract too, absolutely no way out."

Molly sighed. "The poor dear. Do we know who it is?"

"Yes, and that's where it gets worse."

"How much worse?"

"It's Draco Malfoy."

The kitchen fell into silence. Molly and Arthur stared at Sirius in disbelief. Suddenly the sound of laughter filled the room as the children re-entered the house. Molly and Arthur plastered fake smiles on their faces. That was, until they saw the state of Ron, covered from head to toe in mud.

"Ronald Weasley! What have you done?"

"It wasn't my fault," Ron whined, "Fred and George were the ones that pushed me off my broom."

"It was just quidditch Ron," argued George.

"Yeah, we were just helping you brush up on your skills" continued Fred.

Molly's glare shut them up. "Nonetheless, you were the one to walk through my lovely clean house covered in mud!"

Ron swallowed nervously, "Sorry, mum." Ron looked at the floor and Molly shook her head. She cast a cleaning spell on her son.

"Come on then you lot, time for dinner" Arthur announced.

The dinner was loud and cheerful, as usual at the burrow, but every so often Molly would send concerned glances over to Harry, as would Sirius. Luckily none of the others seemed to pick up on this.

It was only a week and a half until they went back to school, and Harry knew he would have to tell Ron about the marriage. But he really didn't want to. He decided it would be best to tell him and Hermione together, therefore he didn't have to tell them until next weekend, when they would all meet up to get their school supplies.

The week went fast, and before Harry knew it he was returning to the Burrow, readying himself to tell them his big news. It was impossible to hide it now, not only with the upcoming return to school, but thanks to his lovely new engagement ring, which he _knew _Hermione would spot. He had gotten it yesterday when he went to see the Malfoy's. It had been a brief visit where they exchanged family engagement rings. Both Harry and Draco now had engagement rings which were not removable. Harry was relieved that the ring was relatively simple; he would have hated to have had some sparkly thing shining on his finger. He knew, though, that this ring, had it not been a priceless heirloom, would have been worth a small fortune.

The Weasleys, Harry, Sirius and Hermione returned from their shopping spree at around four o'clock. Harry sighed; doing NEWTS seemed to require a lot of things. He grimaced when he thought about how the Weasleys were affording this, even second hand. Harry never wanted to shop again, unless of course, it was for quidditch. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the living room of the Burrow with Hermione going on about how excited she was to go back to school and how much extra learning she had managed in the holidays, causing Ron and Harry to roll their eyes. Harry sat deep in thought, trying to think of the best way to tell them of his predicament.

"Harry?" Ron inquired. Harry looked up; suddenly realising he must have been ignoring them. "Is something wrong mate?"

"No," he paused, "Well, yeah. There's something I need to tell the both of you." Hermione straightened up and looked at harry inquisitively, trying to figure out what news there could possibly be.

"I got a letter through a few weeks ago from Gringotts, apparently the Potter family had made a contract a long time ago, and the conditions have just became available for it to come into effect."

"What kind of contract?" Ron interrupted.

"A marriage kind." Harry groaned. Hermione's eyes were wide and startled, Ron was silent in shock.

"A marriage contract, that's barbaric! They cant just force you to marry someone you don't know."

"It turns out they can, Hermione. Besides, I do know them. We all know them"

"Who?" Harry couldn't meet her gaze and started to stare at the floor.

"Malfoy." He whispered.

Ron and Hermione openly stared at him.

"I must have gone mad, I swear you just told me you are engaged to Malfoy." Ron stated. Harry nodded and looked at him.

"There's nothing that can be done about it either." He told them.

"We will find a way, Harry. We always find a way around things." Hermione reassured him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The journey to platform 9 ¾ was as hectic and rushed as usual, however there were no major incidences and the trio managed to get on the train without any trouble. Ron and Hermione went to the prefect carriage as normal, leaving Harry in a carriage with Neville and Luna. Harry talked to Neville about his summer, while glossing over his own, hoping Neville didn't notice the ring, which he didn't. He assumed Luna had, from the strange look she gave him, but then again, it was hare to tell with Luna. Either way she didn't say anything and Harry was grateful.

The train journey was rather uneventful. Malfoy didn't even come and antagonise them as usual; probably due to the fact he didn't want their predicament announced to the school just as Harry didn't. This didn't last long however. Once the trio, plus Neville and Luna, got off their carriage outside the castle Harry saw Professor McGonagall beckoning him.

"Is there a problem professor?" Harry inquired.

"I will need to see you after the feast Harry, it is important."

Harry frowned, but nodded at his professor, then ran to catch up with the others.

"What was that about Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing really, she wants to speak to me after the feast."

Ron and Hermione shared a concerned look. Ron shrugged and started chatting happily about what food might be in the feast, and hoping that they got a lot of Gryffindors this year.

The food was as amazing as always, and left Harry feeling very tired and ready for bed. He hoped whatever McGonagall wanted to talk about wouldn't take too long. He waited until most of the people had left the hall before getting up and walking to the teachers table. He frowned as he saw Malfoy was also there, talking to professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore smiled at him, his trademark twinkle in his eye.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, I have some information for the both of you." Harry and Draco looked at each other momentarily, before quickly looking away. The teachers obviously knew what was going on.

"Now, due to your marriage contract, and the fact that both families have donated largely to the school, you two will be moving out of your usual accommodation this year."

They followed the headmaster as he signalled them to follow him. Harry couldn't believe he wouldn't be spending his year in Gryffindor tower, living with Ron, Dean, Neville and Seamus. The headmaster led them down a number of corridors, till they reached a corridor with a dead end, except for a portrait. The portrait portrayed an old wizard dressed in bright blue robes and a beard that could match Dumbledore's. The place was in the middle of the castle, and was roughly equal distance from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms.

"Unity," the headmaster announced, and the portrait swung open. "Do well to remember the password boys." Dumbledore smiled at them one last time and then left, patting Harry's shoulder reassuringly as he passed. The boys looked at each other for a second, before Draco walked in, Harry shortly after. The room was spectacular, with a luscious deep red carpet, and big comfy looking sofas and armchairs. There was a large fireplace in the middle of the room, with ornate decorations carved into it, and a large mirror hanging above it. The room also had two enormous bookshelves, filled with books, and some desks and chairs for working. There were two doors either side of the fireplace, which they assumed led to their respective rooms.

Harry sighed and walked past Draco, who was sitting in one of the room's armchairs, and went into the left room. His bedroom was as impressive as the common room. There was another expensive looking carpet, dark green this time, and a white rug on the floor as well. The bed was enormous, with crisp white sheets with a silver design on, which Harry discovered was made of silk as he sat on it. He looked around the room to try and find his trunk, when he spotted two next to each other. He frowned, why was Malfoy's trunk in his room. That was when Malfoy himself walked in. He stretched his arms and yawned, ignoring Harry's presence completely. Then he started to take off his tie and jumper. Harry stared in shock for a moment, before recovering his voice.

"Malfoy!" he yelled, "what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed, Potter." He replied, as if Harry had asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Why are you doing that in _my _bedroom exactly?"

"It's our bedroom, you stupid Gryffindor." Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

Harry stared at him in disbelief. He left the room and opened the door on the right of the fireplace, to be confronted with a bathroom. He stood in the doorframe in shock. After a few minutes he managed to pull himself away and close the door. He breathed slowly and after a while managed to calm himself down. Going back into his room he found Malfoy already in bed, way over on the left side, apparently asleep. Harry went over to his side and got changed in a rush. He was grateful that Molly had convinced him to get new pyjamas this year; he would hate to think of Malfoy's reaction if he was still wearing hand-me-downs that were way too big. He reluctantly got into the bed, thankful of its size, and kept as far away from Malfoy as he could, which turned out to be quite far, but not far enough for his liking.

This year was going to be interesting, that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I would like to explain that I keep switching between Malfoy/Draco and Harry/Potter depending on the situation. For example when Harry thinks of Draco he thinks of him as "Malfoy" so I write Malfoy.  
><strong>

**As they start to get on more it will move into Harry and Draco more often.**

**I just felt like explaining in case anyone was wondering why the constant changes. I hope that made sense.**

Chapter 4

When Harry woke up in the morning he realised he was alone. Sighing he got himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for a shower. Once he had finished he discovered that he was going to be late for breakfast. He ran out of his room and to the dining room. Luckily his new room was closer to the dining room than Gryffindor tower. He sat down next to Ron, opposite a concerned looking Hermione.

"Oh, Harry! Where have you been, we've been worried sick!" She said.

Harry gulped as he started to butter some toast.

"Oh, well, I have been given a new room."

"What!" Ron exclaimed, spitting out some of his pumpkin juice in the process. Hermione glared at him.

"Why do you have a new room?"

"Apparently I have to live there because of that contract."

"That sucks, can't believe you won't be living with us."

"Ron, he will still be in school, and we will see him just as much."

"I suppose you're right." Ron sighed.

"Hang on, if it's to do with the contract, does it affect Malfoy too?" Hermione asked.

Harry groaned, of course Hermione would figure it out. Harry had hoped that he could get away with just going to the room to sleep and still spending all his time in the Gryffindor common room, so that no one would see his new roommate. Harry nodded solemnly, knowing that Hermione would understand straight away.

"It won't be too bad Harry; you will be with us and the Gryffindors most of the time anyway, right?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, I have no intention of spending extra time with him."

"What are you going on about?" asked Ron. Hermione sighed, realising she would have to explain it to Ron.

"Malfoy is his roommate." Ron looked stricken for a moment, before nodding.

"Oh, right."

They quickly finished their breakfast and went off to their first lesson of the year, potions. The trio, like the other Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs taking potions NEWT lessons had gotten to the class early, knowing the potions professors hatred for lateness. The Slytherins hadn't arrived yet, but they wouldn't be punished by their head of house. Professor Snape entered, the Slytherins following soon after. He started to order the pupils around, pairing them up and placing them at their cauldrons. While the pairing was said to be at random, Harry and Draco just happened to end up together. Harry would have guessed that Snape did it to annoy him, but he knew it annoyed Draco just as much, and Snape would not want to harm his favourite Slytherin.

They were told to use the textbooks to create the draught of living death, which looked ridiculously difficult to Harry, who groaned when he opened his textbook to find the instructions.

"You better not make me fail this class, Potter," Malfoy informed him, with a slight glare.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Snape would never dare punish you."

"I'll have you know, _Potter_, that I have earned all my grades in this class." And with that Draco walked off to the storage cupboard for the ingredients. He turned around when he realised Harry hadn't followed him, and quirked an eyebrow. Harry shook his head and walked up to Malfoy, who then proceeded to use him as a tray, placing all the ingredients needed into Harry's arms. Once finished he checked over what Harry was holding and nodded to himself, motioning Harry to follow him back to their cauldron. Harry was slightly annoyed at how Malfoy was treating him, but at the same time was grateful he was with someone who seemed to know what they were doing as he really needed to pass this lesson. Besides, Malfoy wasn't being too bad, yet, he thought. Malfoy ended up doing most of the work, instructing Harry to do things when necessary, but doing all of the more precise and delicate things himself. Harry wondered how he managed to stay so focused when he could feel the class casting glances at them all the time. He knew that none of them knew about him and Malfoy and their engagement, but the sight of the two of them working was quite a sight. Although at least it was understandable why they weren't fighting, they didn't dare face Snape's wrath. Once the potions were finished Snape started to wander around the classroom, judging everyone's work, finding faults at every turn, but offering no actual suggestions or praise, except for pairings which involved a Slytherin of course. When he reached their cauldron Snape looked at both of them closely.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy." He announced, and then turned to walk back to the front of the class. Harry openly glared at him for ignoring him. Admittedly, Malfoy had done most of the work, but he wanted some recognition, although he should have been used to Snape's prejudices by now.

* * *

><p>Draco smirked at Snape's comment, and after glancing over at Harry, it practically grew to a grin. Potter's expression was priceless to Draco. He would have felt bad for him, had Draco not been the one doing most of the actual work. Once Potter managed to reign in his temper, Professor Snape announced their homework. Draco groaned internally. He may love his godfather, but he knew what the assignments he set were like, and this was his first day. Unfortunately, he was right, and Snape required them to write up a report about their potion, and how they could improve their potion making skills to make a better version, while also writing an essay on the ingredients involved in the potion and how they contribute to the potions effect. Looking over at Potter again Draco couldn't help but let out a small smile, he looked like he was going to smash his head against the desk in an attempt to not do the homework. Potter looked at him and Draco put on his usual expressionless face. He nodded to Potter, gathered his things and left the class with the other Slytherins.<p>

Draco had a free lesson after potions, so headed to his room to relax and be by himself. He inwardly groaned at the Gryffindor themed main room, red and gold, although at least the bedroom was very Slytherin, he grinned to himself. He wandered over to the bookshelves and browsed the titles; many of the volumes were also in the library, although Draco noted it would be useful to have them here. There were also some higher level texts and some books he was certain should have been in the restricted section. As well as these there were a number of memoirs from famous witches and wizards and some fiction books, both from their society and the muggle society, although Draco couldn't comprehend why a self-respecting wizard would read a muggle's work.

He lay across one of the two large sofas and opened a book, which probably should have been restricted, about dark spells and magic that was not taught to wizards at schooling age, if at all. He read for a few moments, and then looked up to notice a towel thrown over one of the armchairs. He frowned at it, as if it could possibly give him answers, before shaking his head and picking it up. He then turned to walk into the bedroom, dreading to think what was in there. He grimaced as he saw Potter's side of the bed unmade, and his clothes on the floor. He started to clean up after him before suddenly stopping and dropping all of the things on the floor, glaring at them as if they betrayed him.

"I'm acting like a bloody house-elf!" he exclaimed to himself, bitterly. He walked out of the room, leaving Harry's mess on his side of the room. He stopped suddenly, aware of other people in the room. The golden trio were standing in his common room, with similar bemused looks on their faces.

"Please Malfoy; you have _no _idea about the difficulty of being a house-elf." Hermione snapped.

Ron rolled his eyed and Harry broke into a grin. Draco stared at Harry, for what may have been a moment or two more than necessary, before talking to him.

"Why have you brought these Gryffindor idiots to our room?"

"Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Ron snarled. Draco glared at him.

"Or what, Weasel?"

"Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed. "We are not starting a fight in this room."

"So he can fight me in other rooms?" Malfoy questioned. Harry replied with a shrug.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "You would get into trouble." Draco shook his head at this and went to leave the room, hoping the Slytherin common room would be quieter. Harry looked at him curiously.

"I don't want your idiocy to spread to me," he said, in excuse to leave.

Draco chuckled to himself as he went to the Slytherin rooms, Harry's face of anger etched into his face. He just couldn't help himself from annoying Harry when he was around; it was just too much fun. Besides, he wasn't all that bad looking, Draco admitted, smugly, as Harry was all his. He knew, perhaps more so than Harry himself, that Harry had quite the fan base inside and outside Hogwarts. He enjoyed the feeling of having something that others could only dream of. It was a Malfoy trait, he assumed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you have to live with that prat!" Ron said once Malfoy had left the room. Harry just nodded, lost in thought. He looked over to see Hermione examining the bookshelf and rolled his eyes, while grinning at Ron. The two of them sat on one of the sofas.<p>

"Wow, mate, this place is amazing!"

"I know. I mean, it's not the same as living in Gryffindor tower, but it is amazing. The place, of course, not the situation" Ron nodded.

"Hermione, why are you studying already?" Ron asked, exasperated.

"Well, Ronald, I remember us saying that we would try and help Harry," she explained. "There are some really interesting books here Harry, I'll just have to come back and read them another time. For the moment though there are some books here that might help, ones on old wizarding traditions and laws. I'll check out the library as well, when I can."

Harry nodded and smiled at her in appreciation. While he wanted a way out of this, he doubted he could find a way on his own. At the very least he wanted to understand why this had happened, and why there was no way out. Maybe then, somehow, inspiration would lead them to an answer. It shouldn't be too difficult once they knew what the problem was; Harry had managed to get through trickier situations in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After dinner Harry had gone to the Gryffindor common rooms with Ron. They wasted hours playing wizard chess and discussing quidditch, mainly how likely they were to win the quidditch cup ("bloody likely", as Ron poetically put it) and who they thought would be in the team this year, although of course Harry would wait until try-outs to decide. After that it wasn't long until curfew would be enforced, meaning Harry would have to leave. He sighed, wishing he remembered his invisibility cloak so that he could stay longer, for he had no doubt professor McGonagall would check up on the Gryffindor common room. He grimaced at the thought of a whole evening with Malfoy, and wondered how early it was acceptable for him to go to bed, just so that he could leave. He shivered then, going to bed didn't solve much, especially if Malfoy also opted for an early night. Whoever thought they only needed one bed was either stupid or evil.

Harry walked into the room to find Malfoy lounging on a sofa, with a big book in his hands, the fire lighting up his face. As Harry entered Malfoy had looked up and nodded at him, before returning to the book.

"You're as bad as Hermione," Harry commented without thinking. Malfoy glared daggers at him, which made Harry flinch.

"Watch your tongue, Potter," Malfoy replied, voice full of venom. Harry wasn't stupid; he wasn't going to start a fight when stuck alone in a room with Malfoy all night. He stood there awkwardly until Malfoy went back to his book. Harry collapsed into the armchair nearest the fire, relaxing in its warmth. He stared into the fire, thinking over his and Ron's discussion, Slytherin would be their biggest threat, especially with the advantage they had of being the only team that cheated.

"Who's Slytherin captain this year?" he asked automatically as the thought entered his mind. Realising he had spoken out loud, he looked up to see if Malfoy would answer. He was looking at Harry with amusement in his eyes.

"Really, Potter, you haven't even figured that out? How on earth are you planning on getting Gryffindor to win with you as captain?" Harry's face grew red and he frowned.

"How should I know who will be captain, we've only been back a day." Draco shook his head, and with a small smile on his face he went back to his book, carefully running his fingers across the page as he came across important text. Harry stared at him, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "you're captain." This time Malfoy broke out into a grin.

"Well done, Potter. It's a shame it'll take more than common sense to win the quidditch cup though."

"At least we don't feel the need to cheat."

"It's all a part of the fun Potter. It's just tactics really, I mean, if we can get away with cheating I don't see why we shouldn't. Just because you lot would be stupid enough to get caught." Harry laughed at that, as he thought about the intelligence of the Slytherin team, surely even someone as bias as Malfoy could class Crabbe and Goyle as intelligent.

"Yeah, I suppose you would never stand a chance if you didn't cheat," he commented. Harry knew this probably wasn't the truth, but he had no way of knowing, never seeing the team play properly. Besides, he always felt better after beating Malfoy in some way or another, probably to take him down a peg, and prove that stuff like money and blood purity don't matter. Malfoy shut his book and placed it on the table.

"You think you are _so _great, don't you, Potter."

"Oh, unlike you who is so modest?" Malfoy stared at Harry, unsure of how to respond. Malfoy looked like he was about to hex Harry, but just about managed to stop himself. Harry sighed, and turned his attention back to the fire, watching it thoughtlessly.

* * *

><p>Draco watched Harry, the firelight flickering on his features. Whilst he immensely enjoyed torturing Potter, he knew that they were engaged and permanent roommates, so they would have to get on, and sooner rather than later. He didn't know if he could stand spending every night in silence after another argument. He wasn't planning on stopping arguing, no it was too fun, plus he was still against those stupid Gryffindors Harry called friends, and of course, Gryffindor in general, but surely there could be a compromise. Being civil to each other was the least he could expect, but perhaps a friendship could develop, just for when they were stuck in their room of course. Draco had no doubt that this would obviously have to move on to more serious things, they were to be married after all, but he knew that offering more than friendship would be stupid. Besides, Draco didn't really want that himself.<p>

"Do you usually spend your nights staring into a fire, Potter? I never knew the Gryffindors were so exciting."

"Nothing to do really," he shrugged. "Besides, it's more exciting than studying, which is apparently the Slytherin entertainment."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to learn. Anyway it's interesting. Some of those books are pretty rare."

"I didn't think you would be a bookworm, Malfoy."

"I just appreciate books, I'm not a Ravenclaw." Harry smiled.

"Okay, okay. I wasn't intending to offend you for once. Although there is nothing wrong with being in Ravenclaw," Harry paused, "although there is something a bit strange about their love of the library."

"A bit strange is being too kind, it's downright odd. Oh, and there definitely is something wrong with being a Ravenclaw, as it means you can't be a Slytherin. If they really wanted to succeed they would be in my house."

"That's a pretty warped view."

"Not really, they teach us to compete against each other. They want you to have pride in your house, think you are better than the other houses."

"I'm not sure they meant to the prejudiced extents you take it."

"Maybe we just have more to be proud of." Harry laughed and Draco frowned at him.

"You can't honestly believe that."

Draco shrugged. "What now, Potter?" he asked after a pause.

"What about Wizards chess? I usually manage to waste a lot of time with that."

Draco gave him a small smile and went to get his chess set, relieved that Harry was willing to try as well.

The night went faster than either boy anticipated once they had started to be civil, and bordering on friendliness. Draco was much better at chess than Harry, who often got frustrated if his pieces wouldn't follow orders, or if he was losing particularly badly. Draco was surprised to learn that Weasley was good at this game, and beat almost anyone he played most of the time. He couldn't imagine Weasley having the concentration for such a game. Although, maybe Harry was exaggerating as it was his best friend, or maybe all of the Gryffindors were really bad at chess. The boys made idle chatter in the small breaks when Draco wasn't playing too seriously and Harry wasn't shouting at chess pieces or glaring at the board. After a while Harry had gotten up and declared he was going to bed. He went into the bathroom and got ready relatively quickly before going to their bedroom.

Draco stayed for a while, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere by the strangeness of sharing a bed. He did think that one of them could easily sleep on the sofas, especially if they transfigured it, but Draco would not be the one to sleep in the common room, he decided. Besides, he quite liked the common room and wouldn't want it to turn into a bedroom. He smiled to himself and got ready for bed as well. He walked into the bedroom to see Harry was already asleep. He noticed because unlike before Harry was facing Draco's side of the bed, which he knew, Harry would not do if he was aware of it. Sliding into bed Draco smiled as he looked at his fiancés face. This might not be so bad after all, he thought, as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: A quick note, mumimeanjudy asked what year this took place in. It is the seventh and last year.**

**Also thank you to those lovely people who have reviewed this (and those who feel it good enough to put as a favourite story). You people make my day **

Harry woke up and nearly screamed as he saw Malfoy was inches away from him, so close that Malfoy's breath was blowing on his face. He just about stopped himself from flinching back in shock as he realised it would wake Draco up and make the situation worse. He just started to move away when Draco's eyes fluttered open and stared straight into Harry's.

"Morning, Potter," Malfoy mumbled.

"Morning," he said awkwardly, before quickly making his way out of the bed. Malfoy watched Harry sleepily and grumbled as he pulled the covers back over himself as Harry had pulled them off him in his hurry to escape. It was at that point that Harry noticed that Malfoy was in fact topless. Harry blushed and looked away quickly before practically running out of the door.

Harry stood in the shower, letting the cold water calm him down before he started to freeze and he had to warm it up. He shook his head in disbelief; he couldn't understand why on earth he had become so embarrassed that he saw Malfoy half naked. It was _just _Malfoy, a half-naked Malfoy, but Malfoy nonetheless. He grimaced as he realised he couldn't even complain about the situation as he had been the one to move over to Malfoy, although he had done it in his sleep, it wasn't his fault, but he knew it obviously wasn't Malfoy's. His terror at this realisation, that it was his fault, was calmed by the thought of the previous nights friendliness, he knew now that Malfoy wouldn't want to make this anymore awkward than it already is. He smiled as he thought that, even if it was only in private, him and Malfoy could tolerate each other, it would make this predicament a lot easier.

Harry walked into the common room to see Malfoy lounging on one of the sofas, still only wearing his black pyjama bottoms. Despite looking like he had just woke up his hair was perfectly in place. Harry frowned at this thought and automatically ran his hand through his own messy locks. Malfoy looked at him and their eyes locked for a moment, before Malfoy slowly got up, stretching as he walked past Harry and into the bathroom. Harry continued to get ready and went to the great hall for breakfast. Hewas earlier than usual, but he hadn't felt like hanging around with Malfoy any more than necessary, especially with his apparent indifference for not being fully clothed.

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table opposite Ginny and they were having an animated chat. The girls greeted Harry as he sat next to Hermione. Ginny shifted over so that she was opposite Harry rather than Hermione. He smiled at her as he went to get some cereal. She smiled back sweetly and reached over and lightly grabbed his hand. Harry looked up and got caught in her gaze.

"How are you doing, Harry?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. I haven't had to visit Madam Pomfrey yet, that's got to be a good sign."

"I swear Harry if he ever hurt you…" Ginny didn't finish her sentence, but the violent flash in her eyes said more than words could.

"It will be fine, Ginny."

"I suppose it will be over soon. This can't _actually _happen, it just doesn't work like that anymore" she said, although it sounded like she was convincing herself more than anyone else. Harry felt a pang of guilt, he knew Ginny liked him, but he honestly didn't see her in that way. He loved her, but in the way he loved all the Weasleys. He didn't have the heart to tell her this, so he reasoned that she would eventually get over him, he was just a silly crush she had, and she would move on soon enough. She lightly stroked his hand before sighing and letting go. She looked past Harry and sent a death-glare to whoever she could see behind him. Harry found himself turning around in curiosity, although it should have been obvious who was there. He looked to see Malfoy looking back at him, smirking. Harry glared back at Malfoy, partly due to instinct, and partly because he knew anything that would cause Malfoy to smirk would not be good for him.

* * *

><p>"Draco, what are you smirking at now?" Blaise asked, trying to see what was going on.<p>

"The Weaselette."

"Why?"

"Can't you tell from her face? She is so obviously in love with Potter, and she obviously knows about the contract. Poor girl doesn't stand a chance."

"Are you sure they're not an item? They are together an awful lot."

"No, I'm sure they're not." Draco didn't know why he thought they weren't together, he just believed they weren't. And even if they were, it didn't matter, not with the contract in place. He thought Potter would have brought it up if the contract had stopped him and Ginny being together.

The first lesson of the day was charms. After a ridiculously boring speech about how important and difficult NEWTs were this year students were instructed to revise over topics from their last year as they were essential in understanding the new material. Most students took this as a free lesson, having the book open and randomly casting charms spells every so often, to appear as if they were doing work. Blaise and Pansy were sat with Draco and Pansy was informing him about the new Slytherins and how they handled their first night. While Draco was not interested in knowing how cute Pansy found some of them, he knew he would have to pay attention to the kids who happened to have powerful families, which is why he let her ramble on.

"And how is your new roommate?" Blaise asked, interrupting Pansy, as he had become bored.

"It was okay." Draco replied, shrugging and feigning lack of interest.

"It was _just okay?_" Blaise asked, "You clearly didn't make the best use of your new roommate then." Draco frowned and looked at Blaise, who was now looking at Potter with a spark in his eye. Pansy also noticed this and couldn't stop herself form commenting, even if she knew it wasn't the best idea.

"I see what you mean, Blaise," Pansy whispered, looking Potter up and down.

"Will you two stop lusting after _my _fiancé!" Draco hissed angrily. Blaise laughed loudly, leading the whole class to stare at them, including said fiancé, who looked like he was trying to find out what was going on. Poor Potter always thought he was scheming, Draco thought, although he realised this was usually the case. Blaise managed to reign in his laughter and apologised to professor Flitwick, glaring at anyone who was still staring.

"Sorry, Draco, but that was hilarious."

"No, it was _adorable_," Pansy commented, a grin plastered on her face. Draco became concerned over the scary glint in her eyes and turned to Blaise to support, only to realise he was too busy trying not to laugh again.

"It was not," Draco protested, "he is mine though, and I think you two should remember that."

"Malfoys are said to be very protective of their possessions."

Draco nodded in approval; Potter was _his possession_; even if Potter wouldn't admit it yet.

* * *

><p>After the lesson Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room. The trio sat close together as Hermione explained what she had found.<p>

"Obviously there isn't going to be anything on your specific contract in the school library, but from what I have read all of these kinds of contracts are usually really well documented. Generally this is kept by the ministry, but yours is so old that I think there should be some documents in your family vaults."

"So I have to go to my vault?" Harry inquired.

"You should be able to send a letter to Gringotts asking for any documents from that time to be sent to you."

Harry thanked her, relieved that they could be closer to an answer, but at the same time concerned at what they might find out.

"And what about stopping the contract, Hermione? Who cares why it's there, we just need it to be stopped." Ron said.

"Because, Ronald, this is a pretty tight contract, so maybe if something suspicious went on when it was made, it could be used as a reason to void the contract." She replied, anger seeping into her voice.

"Oh," Ron said, realising he had somehow said something wrong. "Well knowing the Malfoys they probably did do something wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: ****The other ship mentioned in this chapter was chosen by the lovely people on Tumblr.**

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers and readers who feel my story is good enough for them to follow.**

Chapter Seven

Harry stared after Hedwig as she soared through the air with his letter for Gringotts. He was very thankful that he had Hermione as a friend; with her help the letter actually sounded appropriate. He knew if he was on his own he wouldn't even know what to ask for, let alone the proper way of getting it. As Hedwig went out of sight Harry sighed and left to go to the Gryffindor common room, trying to spend as much time there as he could. While using the invisibility cloak was an option to stay there longer he decided against it in case Malfoy found out about it, which Harry knew he would if Harry used it a lot, Malfoy wasn't stupid.

After a few hours of attempting their potions homework, and not getting very far at all, to the annoyance of Hermione, who had already finished it and expected them to do the same, it was time for Harry to return to his room. He got there to find it empty, and assumed Malfoy was with the Slytherins, which was fine by him. He sat down on the sofa and looked at his potions work, shaking his head at how bad it was. He walked over to the bookshelves and picked up some of the potions books, laying them out on the table in front of him. He decided he would have to get it done eventually, and would rather do it without Hermione nagging him, or Malfoy hanging around calling him stupid for not understanding the work. Harry nearly gave up after opening the first book, the writing was unnecessarily small and the words were needlessly complicated. He put this book aside and tried again with the next one, this one was much more helpful and he wondered why something like this wasn't in the library. He wondered if perhaps Snape had removed it just to make their work harder.

He worked for what seemed like hours, and managed the first part of Snape's ridiculous workload. It was only then that he noticed that curfew had been a long time ago, and Malfoy was still hadn't made an appearance. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Harry, it had meant he had time alone, plus he didn't exactly think Malfoy was above breaking the rules, but he still held that feeling from earlier that Malfoy was up to something. Harry put his work away and was going to look for him on the Marauders map when Malfoy walked in. Harry looked at him, trying to figure out what he had been up to. Malfoy ignored this and took off his robes and jumper. As he was undoing his tie he noticed that Harry was still looking at him, so he looked back, staring into Harry's eyes.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Nothing," Harry lied, looking away from Malfoy's intense stare. Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he tried to think what Harry could be up to, but he gave up and shook his head as he managed to get his tie off. Harry was thankful that at this stage Malfoy stopped undressing and sat down, exhaling loudly.

"This school is ridiculous," he complained, "I have done _one _patrol and have had to split up about four couples." Harry's face must have given away his confusion as Malfoy then explained, "I am a prefect, remember? I have duties to do"

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide in realisation. Malfoy smirked.

"You'll never guess who I found together either," Malfoy commented, gaining Harry's interest, "Seamus and Blaise. I was so horrified I just let them be."

"What! You can't be serious."

"Oh I am Potter. I'll be having nightmares for weeks."

"There is _no way _that is true!"

"And why not?" Malfoy retorted. Harry frowned. It would be an odd thing for Malfoy to make up.

"It's just wrong."

"What, being gay?"

"No," Harry replied, "just those two together. I mean, it's just bizarre. I didn't even know they _knew_ each other."

Malfoy shrugged and feigned indifference, but Harry could tell he was unnerved by the couple. The two sat in silence for a while; Malfoy had closed his eyes and relaxed into the armchair. Harry watched him, not sure of what to do or say next. Malfoy suddenly opened his eyes and looked over at Harry, a small smile on his face.

"I know it must be dreadfully difficult for you to keep your eyes off me, but at least try, Potter." Harry blushed, and then glared at Malfoy.

"Are all Slytherins obsessed with themselves or is that just you."

"I am not obsessed with myself, although I don't blame anyone who is." Harry rolled his eyes as Malfoy ran a hand through his hair. There was another short silence, until Harry couldn't control himself anymore.

"_Seamus and Blaise! Are you sure?"_

"For Merlin's sake Potter, I just got that imagine out of my head." Malfoy complained, "And for the millionth time, yes I am sure. They were in the charms room and they were…" Malfoy trailed off, not wanting to relive the experience, and Harry shivered at whatever it was they could have been up to.

"Did you know?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, of course, I wondered how I could spice up my evening and decided to watch Blaise and Seamus doing it on a desk" Malfoy said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"That's too much information," Harry complained.

"You're the one who keeps bringing it up."

"I never needed to know that though. Anyway, I meant did you know they were a thing?"

"Oh, no I didn't." Malfoy paused, "But this doesn't mean they are in a relationship. They were _just_ fucking, Potter." Harry frowned. He couldn't imagine Seamus just sleeping around, but then again, he couldn't imagine him in a relationship with Blaise either. It took Harry a moment to realise that Malfoy had gotten out of the armchair and was making his way over to Harry.

"What are you…?" Harry stopped talking as Malfoy had reached him and had leaned towards him. Malfoy's hands were placed on the armrests of the chair, trapping Harry. Malfoy had leaned forward so that his face was inches from Harry's. Their eyes locked and Harry felt lost in Malfoy's stormy grey eyes. Malfoy smirked, then leaned in and kissed Harry, slowly and softly, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry's remained shocked wide open.

* * *

><p>Draco just couldn't help himself. Blaise had been right, he had certainly wasted yesterday when he could have been doing this. It had been Harry's look of innocence and confusion that had tipped him over the edge. As he had gotten closer, at the moment their eyes met, Draco couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. Harry looked so helpless trapped between his arms, he truly looked, and felt, like Draco's possession. Harry's lips were soft and warm against his. Draco used all of his self control to pull away after the one kiss, and as he did he opened his eyes to see Harry's eyes wide open.<p>

"Draco what…" Whatever Harry was going to say was cut off by Draco kissing him again, harder this time. Harry's eyes had been a mix of so many emotions that Draco couldn't tell one from the other, his voice was so shaky and broken, and when he had called Draco by his first name… well it wasn't Draco's fault how he reacted, Draco theorised. Harry kissed Draco back this time, although timidly. Draco felt on top of the world, he had gotten _Harry Potter._ It was a sense of accomplishment and victory that Draco couldn't quite understand. He didn't care to think about it at the time, all he knew that he wanted Harry as his possession, and that there was an attractive guy kissing him at the moment. Draco moved so that he was straddling Harry, a leg either side of him on the sofa and his hands moving into the untameable mess that was Harry's hair. Harry started to respond more eagerly, his arms wrapping around Draco's back.

A loud noise sounded outside the room, making the boys jump apart. They both looked over to the door, then back to each other, breathing hard. Draco's hands had detached from Harry's hair as he had jumped back and were now resting on Harry's chest. The two stared at each other, Harry's face was flushed and Draco wasn't his usual composed self. Draco licked his lips and stole another quick kiss off Harry before getting up off his lap. He turned and picked up his things and headed off to their bedroom.

"Goodnight, Potter."

**Another Note: I couldn't help myself, I wanted them to kiss, even if they are not near relationship stage yet.**

**Harry's reaction will be in the next chapter, and maybe his version of the kiss?**

**As well as more plot, obviously. I just wanted a more Drarry chapter this time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note : As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers.**

Chapter Eight

Harry was completely dumbstruck. He didn't know what had happened to himself. Once the shock of being kissed by Draco had worn off (well not worn off exactly, he was still pretty shocked now) his instincts kind of took over. Once he had closed his eyes it was just like any other kiss, not that Harry had much experience really. Harry grimaced as he realised it was probably _better _than any other kiss he had gotten before. And it was from a guy; and not just any guy, but _Draco Malfoy,_ his sworn enemy. Harry sighed as he corrected himself, Draco Malfoy, his fiancé. This was just so strange he found it hard to believe it was actually reality. Then Harry realised a much more important point, Draco had kissed him. He frowned as he tried to think of any explanation which would get Draco to kiss him. He sighed as the thoughts started to tire him out, but was resigned to staying in the common room for longer than he wanted to as he didn't wish to face Draco again. Eventually Harry went to bed, making sure to stay far away and facing the opposite direction, and hoping that he would stay on his side this time. As he drifted to sleep a new question entered his mind, as if to confuse him further; when did he start referring to Malfoy as Draco?

Harry awoke to a, thankfully, empty bed. He stretched and yawned loudly before making his way to the shower. The water rushing over him started to wake him up and the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He bit his lip in worry about what it could have meant, but he hoped that Draco's abruptness last night and the fact he had left early meant that he was going to ignore it. Whatever Draco's meaning for it, be it from boredom or a new way to harass Harry, it was best forgotten. Harry nodded and feebly convinced himself that this was possible.

Harry had a relatively normal breakfast with Ron and Hermione before going off to the library with them to work. Ron spent the entire walk there whining in an attempt to get Hermione to do his work for him. He looked to Harry for support and looked horrified when Harry informed him that he had in fact finished the first part. Hermione beamed at him after hearing this. Upon getting into the library Hermione went off to the ancient runes section while Harry and Ron shared a table amidst the potions books. They worked in mostly silence for a while, Harry sighing occasionally as he tried to read ridiculously boring books whilst Ron grumbled at having to do work at all.

"So, have I missed much up at Gryffindor tower?" Harry asked, needing a break.

"Not much, just Hermione driving me insane most of the time. Now she is head girl she is even worse than before, plus it's no longer two against one."

"You still managed to not get any work done though" Harry smiled.

"She's head girl, not a miracle worker," Ron grinned back at him. Harry chuckled quietly. "We all miss you up there though, mate. I mean its great and all we get to see you most of the time, but the dorm seems emptier with your bed going unused."

"I would be there if I could," Harry reassured him.

"There is a bit of a rumour starting though, early days at the moment, but you know how quick rumours can spread once a girl finds out. Luckily it's just us guys who are suspecting stuff at the moment." Harry nodded, in intrigue and because he understood how susceptible Hogwarts was to rumour and gossip. "We think Seamus is seeing someone." Harry nearly had a heart attack at this point. Harry's face reddened as he thought back to his conversation with Draco last night, but Ron didn't appear to notice as he continued. "Dean reckons it can't be true, because he would have told him. It makes sense, they are best friends, but he was seen sneaking out last night, and I can't think of anything else he would do that for." Harry remained silent, too scared to say anything. Ron looked at him, waiting for him to respond, so Harry swallowed and hoped that when he spoke, he sounded normal.

"Yeah, that is odd." Apparently that was all Ron needed.

"Exactly my point. I think Dean knows I am right, but doesn't want to think of Seamus keeping secrets from him. But either way he is being secretive, because he was still sneaking around without telling anyone."

"Why would Seamus care if people knew he was in a relationship though, he is not exactly the shy type? Honestly Ronald you are as bad as Lavender when it comes to gossip. Maybe if you put this much effort into your homework you would be done."

Both boys turned around slowly, guilt on their faces as they were caught by Hermione.

"Maybe it's someone embarrassing?" Ron theorised.

"And why do you think that?"

"He could be embarrassed they are not a Gryffindor. They can't be if he had to sneak out to see them." Harry was somewhat impressed with Ron's deductions, and wondered when he had started to think like this. He wondered if Ginny had been helping him with his gossiping and eavesdropping skills. Although it could also have been from his Lavender loving phase last year.

"Why would that be embarrassing?"

"It could be a Hufflepuff."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded. "There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

"Sorry Hermione." He mumbled. "But what else could it be? The only other thing he would be embarrassed of is a Slytherin. There is no way it's that." Harry stared at the floor, willing the conversation to end.

"Maybe you should stop gossiping and wait for him to tell you, Ron. It could be that the girl is shy or something." Hermione quickly added, "Not that I am agreeing to your earlier gossip."

The trio left the library soon after to go to their transfiguration lesson. After a small amount of silent work chatter started to break out, which Professor McGonagall allowed as long as it stayed quiet and work was done. Harry was inwardly panicking as he was seated next to Seamus. He was terrified that Seamus would start to talk to him, and Harry didn't know how he would react. Whilst he wouldn't ignore Seamus, he was rather hoping that the next time they met would be in a group of people, but in this situation where a certain level of quiet had to be met conversations were between two, or three, people at best. He kept glancing over at Seamus nervously, relieved to see that he was in an animated discussion with Dean and Neville. Luckily for Harry they soon moved onto a practical session, where he was partnered with Ron.

After the lesson Harry went to his room to drop off his school books before going to lunch with the Gryffindors. As he was about to leave Draco entered and stopped him.

"I've never seen you looking so nervous," he commented.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

"The way you kept looking at Finnigan in transfiguration. I have never seen anyone so flustered."

"I was not flustered, Draco."

"I disagree, Pott-I mean- _Harry._" Harry felt a strange feeling at hearing Draco calling him by his first name. Unlike everyone else, who had always called him Harry, the name seemed somehow more intimate coming from Draco. Maybe that was why he saw him as Draco now, he couldn't call someone who he had kissed, and god forbid would marry, only by a surname. Draco was smirking at him, waiting for his response. Unsure of what to say or do in this strange situation he had gotten himself into of first names and ridiculous gossip with Draco Malfoy Harry simply shook his head and left, leaving Draco to stare after him, wondering what on earth was going on in Harry's head.

* * *

><p>Draco was unsure what had happened to Harry, but he shrugged and figured that the boy-who-lived should be able to deal with such a trivial matter. Draco sat in an armchair and waited for Blaise, who was going to bring lunch with him. He was unaware that Draco knew about him and Finnigan, but Draco would find out what was going on soon enough. As he waited he smiled as he thought back to Harry's behaviour in transfiguration. He had looked pretty adorable being that flustered. Draco was becoming pretty satisfied with the situation he was in, and whilst not one he would have chosen, and still unsure if a relationship with Harry would ever be possible, he had realised that Harry was more attractive then he had thought at the beginning.<p>

Blaise arrived shortly after, knowing it was stupid to keep a Malfoy waiting. After eating their lunch over idle talk and gossip which was circulating the boys made themselves some tea so that Draco could start the serious talking. Blaise knew what was happening, he felt the shift of the atmosphere from general talk to something more important, it was reflected in Draco's demeanour; the way he sat, the was he leaned in slightly, the way his eyes glinted.

"So, Blaise, you and Finnigan," Draco said bluntly. Blaise blushed and his eyes grew wide as he stared at his best friend.

"How _on earth _did you find that out?"

"I saw you." Blaise had the decency to look ashamed at this.

"Oh." He paused. "Yeah, me and Seamus."

"So it's Seamus now? Not just a simple bit of fun then?" Blaise shook his head.

"No, a bit more than that."

"How much more?"

"Quite a bit. We met in the summer, we happened to be vacationing in the same place at the same time. He looked past my Slytherin ways, saying we weren't in school so it didn't matter. We got pretty drunk and it just kind of happened. It was just kind of out in the open then, that we both liked guys and it just went from there."

"Were you ever plan on telling me?"

"That I was sleeping with a Gryffindor? You would kill me."

"I am engaged to one, I couldn't exactly say anything."

"Yeah, but Malfoys follow their own rules, right? One thing for them, another for everyone else?" The boys both smiled at this, due to its truthfulness and the fact they both knew only Blaise could get away with saying such a thing about his family. Whilst annoyed that Blaise hadn't told him earlier, that was over now. Besides, Draco had only recently informed Blaise of his own sexual preferences, worried to tell him before knowing how promiscuous Blaise could be at times.

After ancient runes and some study time in the library Draco had gone to the Slytherin common room to relax. He hadn't been able to concentrate properly, he kept thinking about Harry. Not that he was hiding from Harry by being in the Slytherin dungeons, no, he just missed them; at least, that's what he told himself. He hadn't seen Harry since last night, not properly anyway. There was the incident before lunch, but Harry was obviously preoccupied with Finnigan so that didn't count. Draco wasn't a coward, but he was however the kind of person who would take the easier option if at all possible. Sure, some people said it was cowardly, but Draco reckoned he could be brave is necessary, but most of the time brave acts were also very stupid acts, and Draco didn't want to be stupid. Draco had no idea what Harry's reaction to the kiss was, not really. He didn't know if he was angry with him, perhaps he would go to his room to find an army of Gryffindors waiting to kill him. Or perhaps he thought it meant something, he did always think Draco was scheming. He sighed realising that the stupid kiss had happened now, and it was over with. Hopefully, there could be more now, he thought, the first one was always going to be the most troublesome, he theorised, and that was done. Whilst not as lustful as Blaise, Draco was used to doing as he pleased and getting what he wanted, and what he wanted, apparently, was Harry Potter.

**Authors Note: just in case anyone was wondering, no I haven't forgotten about the contract and explaining it, but I wanted some more character/relationship development.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: I would just like to say sorry for taking longer than usual with the update, my laptop broke (I have actually lost _everything_ on my laptop) so I haven't had the internet for ages. I am back home now so am back on my old computer. I am hoping to make it up with this slightly longer than usual chapter and another update in a few days (if all goes to plan).**

**Thanks again to my reviewers, you make it much easier to keep writing.  
><strong>

Draco stopped outside of his room as he heard voices inside. He cringed at Granger's shrill squeal he heard in reply to Harry's muttered voice.

"You can't be serious!" she said. Draco lingered by the portrait, curious to hear what they were talking about. The old man in the portrait frowned at him, tutting in disapproval of his eavesdropping. "So that is why you have been acting odd all day?" she asked. There was a pause in which, Draco assumed, Harry must have replied. "So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Harry responded. Draco felt his heart beat a bit faster as the thought occurred to him that Harry could have confided in her about kissing him.

Granger sighed, "I suppose there isn't anything you can do, just pretend like nothing happened until he is ready to talk about it." Draco frowned, what kind of advice was this. "Seamus is your friend, and he will tell us when he is ready."

Draco's frown deepened, Harry seemed a little bit too bothered about Seamus. Maybe Harry fancied him, he thought, before shaking his head to get rid of the idea. What was so special about Seamus, he wondered. He was now bored of eavesdropping as he didn't care much for the conversation and turned to the portrait to gain entrance to the room. He smiled as he realised the old wizard had joined him in eavesdropping, although he pretended not to be when he noticed Draco looking. The door swung open and Draco entered, causing silence to fall over the room. He walked past them, ignoring their presence, and sat in what had become 'his' armchair, Harry's being the one on the right side of the room, opposite his. The two Gryffindors stared at each other, unsure of whether to continue the conversation or not. After staying like this for a moment, Granger uttered goodbye to Harry and quickly left the room.

After she had left Harry had slumped into his armchair. The silence from before lingered, but it was more comfortable now, rather than awkward.

"I spoke to Blaise today," Draco mentioned. Harry looked up at him but said nothing. "I told him I knew about him and Seamus." Harry became more intrigued.

"So are they together?" he asked

"Well Blaise appeared to be pretty serious about him," Draco paused and added, "Well, as serious as Blaise can be about a person anyway." Harry frowned but kept silent. "What now?" Draco asked, exasperated, having no idea what Harry was thinking now.

"I am trying to decide whether that is better or worse than a fling." He replied seriously.

"I don't understand why you are so bothered by this," he paused as he thought back to his earlier idea, "Do you love Seamus?"

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Or Blaise," Draco added as an afterthought.

"No, what, why?" Harry stuttered.

"Well you seem overly bothered about the whole Seamus-Blaise thing."

"No, I'm not, and I don't like them. I mean I'm not…" Harry argued, flustered.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him; Harry was trying to tell him he wasn't gay. In all honesty Draco hadn't thought about Harry's sexuality. Harry was his fiancé; no one else was an option, man or woman.

* * *

><p>Harry felt himself blushing. He got up and walked over to the bookcase, behind Draco's chair. He hoped that maybe Draco wouldn't be able to notice how bothered he was if he couldn't see his face. At the very least it could help make the whole thing less awkward. He didn't know why he was so concerned about justifying himself to Draco, or why he was so flustered over the whole situation. He wasn't gay, and he had not problem with it. He bit his lip, he had never actually thought about it.<p>

"Why did you think I was gay?" he managed to ask, running his fingers over some of the spines of books in order to stop himself fidgeting.

"You were fretting over Seamus like a Hufflepuff."

"He's my friend, I was just a bit freaked out." He replied, ignoring the Hufflepuff comment.

"Honestly Potter, I don't spend my time obsessed with your sexuality." Draco said. Harry paused for a moment, remembering the incident from last night.

"Hang on, Draco, _you're gay?" _he asked, as if the information was completely new to him. The Slytherin prince, bad-boy heartthrob for a number of crazed (in Harry's opinion) girls, and one of the most intolerant people in the school was gay, it just couldn't be right. Draco laughed at Harry's sudden outburst and looked at him incredulously. Harry had turned to look at Draco, who had now gotten out of his chair and sauntered over to Harry, who in response took a step back, hitting against the bookcase. Draco flashed Harry a grin and reached out with his pale, slender fingers to lightly stroke Harry's face. Harry felt his body tense in reaction, his breath quickened.

"Draco…" Harry said warily.

But Draco didn't let Harry finish, cutting him off with a light, chaste kiss on the lips, moving his body closer to Harry's until they were inches apart; Harry could feel the heat from Draco's body radiate to him they were so close. Then Draco pulled away with a small smile on his face. This transformed into a smirk as he looked over at Harry, his eyes scanning from head to toe in a suggestive manner, making Harry shiver.

"Does that answer your question, _Harry?_" he said, with Harry's name rolling off his tongue in an intimate way that Harry couldn't quite understand or describe. The emphasis on the name reinforced their new, strange relationship of being friends, enemies and each others fiancé. Harry bit his lip and nodded, unable to speak, or look Draco in the eye. Draco sighed.

"As evil as you may think I am, I won't make you do anything you really don't want to," Draco somewhat begrudgingly admitted while turning away and heading back to his chair. He turned his head to look at Harry, "But you are my fiancé." He said this in a manner that made his admission that he wouldn't do something Harry didn't want mostly redundant, as being someone's fiancé involved a lot of things Harry never imagined doing with Draco. Draco collapsed into his chair and picked up a book. Harry stared blankly into the room, not really focusing on anything for a few moments, his mind blank. He chose a book at random from the bookshelf and headed to his room, unable to stay in the common room with Draco.

He sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. He wondered if he had gone mad. Or maybe Draco had gone mad. He still couldn't quite believe that Draco was gay, he was sure he had been going out with Pansy, and he couldn't believe that he would tell something like that to Harry. Then again, Harry was his fiancé, he thought, remembering Draco's words. He glanced at his hands and became transfixed on the gold band on his ring finger. He was flooded with relief as he realised that the ring was not as evident as he had first thought, no one had yet noticed he was wearing an engagement ring. He heard a soft tapping at the door before it slowly opened, Draco looking in.

"Chess?" he asked. Harry hesitated for a moment, but then agreed, as it was a better alternative to watching the ceiling and getting lost in pointless and worrying thoughts. They played until they grew tired. The tension Harry expected to feel wasn't there, and Harry was grateful for this. It wasn't as fun, or as animated, as playing wizard's chess with Ron, but it was friendly nonetheless.

When Harry awoke the next day Draco had already gone, as usual. Harry attributed this to the fact that Harry always slept in more than he should. He sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. He was in an energetic argument with Hermione. As Harry heard her mention the importance of education Harry guessed that Ron was still refusing to work. Not wanting to be involved in an argument so early in the morning, and seeing as for once he wasn't in trouble for not working, Harry gave them a quick wave before starting his breakfast, but didn't actually say anything, to keep attention away from him. He was always somehow drawn into these arguments. Ginny was opposite him, and she smiled sweetly as she noticed him, turning away from her friends to talk to him. She is quite pretty, Harry thought, flawless skin, bright eyes and a glorious smile. Harry frowned, while he could see these things he couldn't be attracted to her. She was too much of a sister to him. He had always argued this, but he seemed to want to convince himself even more today. They chatted about the new school year, quidditch and other pointless chatter, the whole time Ginny kept giving him flirty smiles and fluttering her eyelashes. His attention was drawn away from her as he noticed Cho walk past. Cho was beautiful, although he realised now not as much as he had made her out to be in the fourth year, but beautiful nonetheless. He remembered being absolutely smitten about her, and being absolutely dumbfounded when she agreed to go out with him. But something had been missing in their relationship, something he noticed after a few weeks, but he still couldn't put his finger on. As he looked at her he realised that while she was pretty he didn't feel an attraction to her.

"You're after Cho again?" Ginny asked glumly, having noticed where Harry was looking.

"No," Harry replied, "I don't like her in that way, not anymore." And he shouldn't like her, he told himself; she was his ex, so of course he wasn't attracted to her.

"Oh, good." Ginny replied, slightly surprised and very pleased. "You're too good for her anyway."

"Who's Harry too good for?" Ron interrupted, getting out of his argument.

"Everyone, according to Ginny," Harry chuckled, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks.

"I just don't want Harry to end up with some bimbo who doesn't deserve him" she argued.

"You don't have to worry about that, do you Weasel?" Ginny turned to glare at Draco who was now standing behind her. "I mean, I'm rich, pure-blooded, good connections, good grades, quidditch captain, prefect… what more could a guy need?" he gloated. Ginny became so angry that she started to shake a little, her hands balled into fists.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Dean interrupted. They all turned to stare at him. Harry paled while Ron and Ginny looked mortified. Draco looked indifferent. Harry was inwardly panicking; he didn't want people to know about him and Draco.

"Just having a _nice chat _with Potter, is that okay?" Draco drawled in his usual fashion.

"What could you possibly want with Harry?" Dean replied, trying to get rid of him. Usually Harry would be grateful for the support, but he was worried about Draco's responses. Draco smirked and glanced over at Harry. A look Harry could only describe as concern, even though that wouldn't make sense, flashed in Draco's eyes.

"You're boyfriend gets jealous easy, Potter." He sneered. Harry gaped at Draco, knowing that despite what he had said; Draco was actually helping him out. Dean had gone red and Harry realised he should reply.

"Just shove off Malfoy," he said, "Some of us have more important things to do than listen to your pointless views." His voice lacked his usual anger at Draco but no one commented.

"I highly doubt you ever do anything important, Potter." Draco responded, leaving nonetheless.

As the Gryffindors left the great hall to go to their first lesson they were stopped by a late owl flying in and pestering Harry. Not recognising the bird Harry looked at the letter to see who it was from. He saw the Gringotts seal on the envelope and shared a glance with Hermione, who had also noticed it. He quickly pocketed the letter and rushed off to the next lesson, saving the letter for later.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, ready to see what the letter said. Harry groaned at the small loopy scrawl on the paper, he wouldn't be able to read this. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the letter off him, reading it with ease.

"It says they are processing your request and you should be receiving what you asked for in a few days."

"Why is it taking so long?" Ron complained.

"Well there is possibly a lot of paperwork involved and it could be difficult. Besides, it's not like we are the only customers. You need to learn to be patient."

"Patient!" Ron yelled, changing to a whisper when everyone in the room looked over at him. "Harry is _engaged _to Malfoy. How can we be patient? It needs to be fixed, now."

"We haven't really got a choice," Harry sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: A shorter chapter this time I know, but I am not sure how much writing I will get done in the next few days so it was easier to finish this chapter short than to rush it and make it longer.**

**Also, I quite like the last line as the end of a chapter. Okay, its mostly because I wanted to end it like I did.  
><strong>

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers. **

Chapter Ten

Draco was lying on his bed when he heard Harry call his name from the common room. Groaning he got up and went to see Harry who was sitting by the fire.

"What do you want?" he asked, hoping that he hadn't sounded too annoyed, because he wasn't.

"I just wondered if you were here," he answered, shrugging. Draco sat in the chair opposite Harry, noticing that Harry seemed to be staring at him. Remembering what he had overheard that morning a question came to mind.

"Who were you talking about earlier?" Draco asked. Harry frowned, confusion evident on his face. "Who did Ginny think you were too good for?"

"Oh," He replied, embarrassed, "Cho."

"The Ravenclaw seeker? Isn't she your ex?" Harry nodded and there was a small silence.

"Ginny thought I still liked her."

"So she broke up with you then?" Draco asked. He has always wondered what had happened to that relationship, for something that involved the Gryffindor golden boy there weren't any rumours about it. Whilst he thought Harry wouldn't have the guts to dump someone, he figured that Cho couldn't do better than Harry Potter, so her leaving him didn't make much sense.

"No," Harry responded, breaking Draco's train of thought, "it just didn't work." Draco stared at Harry utterly confused, but he didn't show it. Draco's thoughts would now be filled with what exactly 'didn't work', and it was all that stupid Gryffindors fault.

* * *

><p>The next few days dragged for Harry, who waited for his post from Gringotts. He could finally talk to Seamus normally, although a nagging voice in his head would still be freaking out a bit, but Harry could mostly ignore it. He had no more "incidents" with Draco, just friendly chatter. It was almost as if his life was somewhat normal. On Monday morning when the post arrived attention was drawn to the Gryffindor table as a small chest (about 50cm long, 25 cm wide and 25cm deep) was dropped in front of Harry, making a loud thud on the table. One of the owls carrying it held a note saying that the chest was from Gringotts. He stared at the chest for a moment, as if he didn't believe it was really there. He had been hoping to keep this from Draco, who didn't seem bothered by the engagement (although he must just be hiding it, Harry told himself) but it seemed that now there was no way Draco wouldn't know about this. He took the chest and hurried to his room, figuring he had just enough time to do this and make it on time to his lesson. However he didn't count on Draco coming back to the room. He shoved the chest under his side of the bed and turned to leave. Draco was standing in the common room, blocking the entrance.<p>

"Special delivery?" he asked.

"Not really," Harry lied. Draco raised an eyebrow at this, and Harry looked away. He had always been a terrible liar.

"It's something from my vaults." Draco frowned.

"What could you possibly need from your vaults?"

"It's none of your business, Malfoy" Harry said, trying to get out of the conversation; he really couldn't afford to be late for potions, who know what punishment Snape could give him. Harry was distracted as he noticed Draco clench his fist.

"Okay, if that is how you are going to be, _Potter._" Harry sighed; he didn't want to ruin the strange friendship they had.

"It's just some documents from a long time ago. I am trying to find out more about the contract."

"_That's _none of my business?" Draco asked.

"I didn't think you would want me to… I thought you would stop me." Draco's eyes showed his sadness even if his face didn't.

"I thought we'd changed," Draco said quietly, "I guess I was wrong." He put on the familiar 'Malfoy mask' and left for potions. Harry stared after him. He didn't make it to his lesson.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know why he was so surprised at Harry. Maybe because it was so sneaky, a Gryffindor shouldn't be doing sneaky things. He wandered into potions ten minutes late, gaining a questioning glance from Professor Snape and a handful of glares from the Gryffindors who knew that if they dared to come that late they would be in detention for a week. He smirked as he sat down wondering how much trouble Harry would be in for being late, Snape really hated Harry. Draco became absorbed in making his potion, as well as this being his favourite subject the potion they were making could be dangerous if made incorrectly, so he didn't notice the time until Professor Snape informed them that class was finished. He frowned and looked around the room, Harry hadn't turned up. He did, however, notice Granger and Weasley glancing over at him and whispering to each other. They obviously didn't know why he was missing either. They probably thought he had killed Harry.<p>

Draco couldn't concentrate at all in the next lesson, charms, as Harry still didn't turn up. He was probably just going through those documents from Gringotts, Draco told himself, trying to convince himself that he was being stupid fretting over it like a Hufflepuff with a crush.

After charms class had ended Draco went to his room. As the portrait swung open he saw Harry sitting in his armchair, hugging his knees to his chest, his eyes glazed over, staring into nothingness. He looked over as he heard Draco enter. As he recognised who it was he got up and walked over, stopping just in front of him, fidgeting from nerves. Draco stared at Harry and was struck with a heart wrenching thought: had Harry been moping like this the whole time?

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. Draco just looked at him unbelievingly. He had been so annoyed at Harry before, but seeing him so upset, and well, slightly pathetic, Draco couldn't brink himself to stay mad. He reached forward and stroked Harry's hair out of his face, it was much softer than he imagined it would be, he thought absentmindedly. He stepped closed to Harry and let his hand fall to his side as he looked Harry in the eye.

"It's okay," he whispered back, worried that a louder voice might scare Harry off. It took all of Draco's willpower to not kiss Harry senseless right there and then. He just about managed to pull himself away.

"Granger and Weasley were pretty freaked out that you were missing," he informed Harry, "you may want to go and show them that I haven't murdered you." Harry stared at Draco for a moment before nodding in understanding and leaving the room. Draco stared after him. He was starting to care a bit too much about Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors notes: I just couldn't help myself posting another chapter so soon. I _know _I should be doing statistics, but this is better.**

**To my dear reviewers, I love you.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione scolded, "Where _have _you been?" Harry looked at her apologetically, trying to get her sympathy. "Don't look at me like that, we were worried sick!"

"Sorry Hermione," he said, feeling guilty, he just seemed to be hurting people today. "I had an argument with Malfoy."

"So?" Ron interrupted, "that happens every day."

"What did he do to you?" Hermione asked, concern and anger in her voice, as he looked at him for any physical signs of being attacked.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm fine." Hermione knew Harry didn't want to talk about it so she dropped the subject, but Harry could tell she was still trying to figure out the reason for his disappearance.

"Have you looked at the things from Gringotts yet?" She inquired. He shook his head and she narrowed her eyes while staring at him. She had obviously thought that he had missed lessons to look at the delivery, and now she had to try and think about what he had been doing in the time when he should have been learning. Hopefully she will never know that he had spent the hours by brooding over Draco Malfoy.

"What are we waiting for, lets go look at them now" Ron suggested. Harry bit his lip, a trait Hermione must have noticed but Harry couldn't think of that right now. Draco would still be there if they went back now, he didn't want to make things worse than they already were between them, especially as Ron was likely to start a fight with him, and Hermione would accuse him of hexing him or something to miss lessons.

"Cant we have lunch first?" he asked. As if on cue, Ron's stomach rumbled. He grinned and patted Harry on the back.

"Good idea mate," he laughed as they walked towards the great hall.

After lunch they went to Harry's room to look at the Potter documents. Luckily Draco had already left by this point, which relieved Harry. They opened the chest and upon seeing the contents both Harry and Ron groaned loudly while Hermione just sighed; the box contained what seemed like hundreds of documents. This was going to take longer than they thought. Hermione silently grabbed a handful and sat on the sofa, reading through them without complaint. Ron looked up at Harry and the boys seemed to be sharing the same thoughts, how on earth were they going to read these. The majority of them had the same small loopy scrawl as Harry's Gringotts letter, and even those that weren't had strange and complicated terminology that was used only for contracts and in the past, they didn't have a chance of understanding at least half of these. Hermione looked at the boys as if hearing their thoughts and looked at the sympathetically.

"I'll look at them." Ron practically beamed at her while Harry smile sheepishly, it really should be him doing this.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry told her.

"It could take a while," she warned.

"That's okay." Ron said. Harry inwardly smiled, a few days ago Ron was going mad with waiting, but if it meant getting out of hard work apparently he could be patient.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into his common room after dinner to find Hermione Granger sitting in Harry's chair reading some papers. The chest which Harry had gotten that morning was open on the floor to the left of her, it was filled with documents. Draco frowned, Harry wasn't around. He coughed to get her attention. She jumped slightly at the noise and then looked at him.<p>

"Oh. Hello Malfoy."

"Granger," he replied. There was a pause. "Where's Potter?"

"In Gryffindor tower with Ron probably."

"So why are you here?"

"None of your business Malfoy."

"Why do people keep saying that today," he complained. She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant.

"I'm doing Harry a favour." She told him, realising that she was in his common room and that he had more of a right to be there than she did.

"Okay." He said politely, deciding that he probably shouldn't start fights with all of Harry's friends. They stayed in silence for a long time, Draco was reading up on transfiguration in preparation for the next days lesson while Hermione continued to read the Potter documents. As she finished the stack she was on and placed them in a pile with some other she looked up at Draco who was in his armchair as usual.

"What did you do to Harry?" she asked. Draco looked up, shocked.

"Nothing."

"Where was he this morning?"

"Here."

"Why?" Draco said nothing and Hermione frowned at him accusingly.

"I didn't do anything! Why would I hurt Harry when I would be the first person you came to?" He said.

"I suppose you're right. You wouldn't be so stupid as to do it when we would be on our guard." She sat back in her chair and started to think in silence, probably about what was going on with Harry. Draco took this as a sign that their conversation was over and returned to his book. He just started his first sentence when Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry?" She said. Draco looked at her, not understanding. "You called him Harry." Draco paled; he hadn't noticed the slip up.

"So? It's just a name."

"Is something going on?" she asked, as if he wasn't her worst enemy but instead a close friend with whom she often gossiped.

"What? No!" he responded. Hermione smirked at him, a real Slytherin like smirk that shocked Draco.

"Are you sure? Harry has been acting strange all day." Draco's face must have showed his concern because she beamed in triumph at his expression. "You _actually care _about Harry!" she proclaimed.

"How could you _possibly _come to that conclusion?" He said, he had been acting the same as always aside from when he was alone with Harry.

"I know these things," she said, a little smugly, "I probably know Harry better than anyone, so I pick up on these things. I know he is best friends with Ron, but Ron is just a bit slow on these matters." Draco sighed; he should have expected as much, she was the smartest witch in the year after all, and a girl. He didn't care how sexist it seemed, Draco was sure all girls had a natural ability to gossip and to pick up on all sorts of things which would cause rumours. It was why he loved Pansy so much; it was the best and easiest way of keeping track of everything going on at Hogwarts. It also made it pretty easy to start any rumour he felt like, the Slytherin dungeons were where many of the more exaggerated rumours began.

"And if I do?" he admitted quietly. Hermione grinned at him.

"Then that's fine." She stated, realising he was somewhat searching for approval. He stared at her in shock. "We aren't all as prejudiced as you, Malfoy. As long as you don't hurt him, because I _will _get revenge on anyone who hurts Harry." Draco flushed in guilt and embarrassment, he felt bad about how he had treated her if she was going to approve him so readily. "We all change Malfoy. Maybe you can to, you could learnt that a persons bloodline isn't everything." She said, as if reading Draco's thoughts. Draco thought about this, he was brought up to hate muggleborns and blood traitors, but societies, and his father's, opinions had been changing lately. It couldn't hurt to be kind to Hermione; after all, she was one of Harry's closest friends.

"Thanks," he said, shocking her, "it can't be easy for you to accept this, after all I did."

"Well you're not forgiven yet, but maybe one day." She told him, smiling. "So do you really want to marry Harry?" Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"Well I wouldn't propose to him or anything, but I have nothing against the marriage contract really. It would have happened with someone else otherwise most likely. Harry is a good choice in comparison to some of the others," he shivered at the thought of some of the possibilities he had seen on his father's 'possible partners for Draco' list.

"I see." She paused. "Are you okay with me looking through these then?" she asked, gesturing towards the papers she had been reading. Draco shrugged.

"You aren't going to find anything that could stop the contract. Not from what our lawyers said anyway. If it's what Harry wants to do I can't exactly stop him."

"Is this what you were arguing about earlier?" Draco shouldn't have been shocked that she knew they had argued; he knew Harry would have had to tell his friends why he had been missing.

"Kind of," he stated. She looked at him expecting more and he sighed, "I was angry that he didn't tell me about getting documents to do with our contract, that he was keeping secrets from me and saying it wasn't my business. I know he doesn't have to tell me everything, but it just annoyed me, I thought we were finally becoming friends; I thought he could have told me. I felt like he still saw me as an evil Slytherin that couldn't be trusted." He was sort of glad to be able to tell someone. Blaise would have just laughed at him, and Pansy would have gotten angry and probably tried to hex Harry.

"I imagine this argument didn't end well."

"There were no hexes or spells if that's what you mean. Or physical hits either. I just told him how I felt and left." He paused. "When I came back he looked pretty hurt though."

"Harry is like that. He broods over things like that. He must care about you." She admitted, finally starting to understand Harry's mood earlier. Noticing how Draco brightened up slightly at what she said a very bizarre thought entered her head. A thought that she couldn't keep in and accidently blurted out. "How much do you like Harry?" Draco looked at her, shocked. "Do you…fancy him?" Draco went red.

"No. I mean, he is attractive and good company, but I don't _fancy _him." Draco cringed at the schoolgirl term. Hermione laughed quietly.

"It sounds like you do."

They both jumped as they heard the portrait swing open and Harry enter. They both looked at him and he stared back at the odd sight of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sitting in a room having what seemed to be a pleasant chat. Remembering how he had eavesdropped on Harry and Hermione the other day he prayed that Harry hadn't overheard anything, no need to scare the boy off.

"You're still here?" he said to Hermione, confusion on his face. She looked at her watch and jumped out of her seat.

"I hadn't realised the time! I better be going." She turned and looked at Draco, a mischievous glint which reminded him of Pansy in her eye, and smiled before hugging Harry goodbye. Draco didn't know whether to be happy to have someone so close to Harry on his side, or worried about what she could be planning.

**Authors notes: Some proper notes for once.**

**1 : When Draco says Hermione is the smartest witch, the emphasis is on the term witch. This still leaves space for him to think he is the best wizard.**

**2 : I realise this friendship of sorts is a little rushed, shall hopefully be developed better in other chapters. The main driving point here is someone for Draco to confide in and help with Harry, and Hermione loves to scheme (not in an evil way), I don't know why, but I like the idea. Maybe just another way for her to use intelligence.**

**3 : I wasn't actually sure about the idea of Hermione helping, but I am rereading Half Blood Prince at the moment and got to chapter 11 and it was called "Hermione's helping hand" and I saw it as a sign. **

**4: In case I don't get around to explaining Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room playing chess and messing around in order to avoid work and get out of Hermione's way. Also partly to take Harry's mind off his and Draco's argument.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors notes:  Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers. And to those who favourite the story **

**A special thanks to Cissa The Bookworm and Pri-Chan 1410 for regular reviewing.**

Chapter Twelve

Harry looked at the sign up sheet for quidditch and groaned. It was a repeat of last year, with loads of people signing up who Harry was sure had no interest in quidditch. Not in playing anyway, they were certainly interested in the players. He shook his head and sat down on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, looking over to watch Hermione and Ron play a game of chess, Hermione taking a break from work and looking over the Potter things. Harry smiled as he watched them, he really was lucky to have such good friends.

The quidditch tryouts were that Saturday. The turnout was luckily smaller than last year, but a lot of them still seemed to be there just for a laugh rather than to seriously play quidditch. The crowd was pretty big this year; a lot of Gryffindors had turned up to cheer on their friends. He also noticed a group of Slytherins there, all grouped around Draco.

"Hey Malfoy, hoping on getting some tips on how to play quidditch?" Ginny yelled to the stands, causing those trying out to laugh whilst those in the stands just stared at him, too worried to laugh as they were in hexing distance. Draco was scowling at her, but Harry dragged her away before he could say anything back.

"What are you doing Harry?" she complained, Ginny had always enjoyed a bit of conflict, mainly so she could try out her jinxes.

"I'm stopping you getting into a fight with Malfoy!"

"I can look after myself you know."

"Yeah I know, but I need you on this team and you won't be playing at your best if Malfoy is hexing you in the air!" Ginny stared at him for a moment and then sighed.

"You're right. Sorry for making trouble Harry." He smiled at her and sent her off in one of the groups to fly around to show off their general flying abilities. He felt a pat on his back and looked to see Seamus grinning at him.

"That's why the girls love you, mate." He chuckled. "She is not going to get over you if you keep being all 'prince charming'. Don't look at me like you don't know what I mean, you pulled her away from a fight and then told her she cant get hurt because you needed her."

"That's not what I said."

"But it's what she heard." He smiled. Harry groaned. "Have you ever thought of just telling her straight that you don't want to date her?"

"Well I've turned down her invitations enough I thought it would be obvious. I don't want to just go up to her and say I don't fancy her, that's too cruel. Besides, Ron would kill me." Seamus laughed.

"You'll have to tell them both one day." He said. Harry nodded but thought that at the moment he had no worries as he actually wasn't allowed to date anyone except Draco. "I don't see how Ron doesn't see you aren't interested."

"Well I think he knows I am not interested at the moment, and I don't think he wants me to be, since he is still a bit overprotective of her, but I am sure he assumes in the future I will marry her and be part of the family." He confessed, sighing.

"Maybe when you get yourself a girlfriend they will get over the idea." Harry bit his lip.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Or a boyfriend." Seamus said, quieter than before. Harry noticed his eyes flicker slightly over to where the Slytherins were before going back to Harry. Harry wasn't sure what to say, but this was the first glimpse into Seamus telling someone about his sexuality and Harry didn't want to let it pass. Unfortunately Harry didn't have much of a choice as he heard people yelling his name from above. "You better actually start watching them fly, otherwise this is a bit pointless," Seamus said smiling as he walked off to stand with Dean.

The quidditch trials took a long time, but Harry was happy with his choices and felt that they had a good team this year. Harry was walking with the rest of the team back to Gryffindor tower when he was stopped by Ron.

"Harry, I think I have gone mad," he whispered, "because I can see Hermione talking to Malfoy." Harry looked around and there was Hermione talking to Draco as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Pansy ran up to Draco and linked her arm with his, and said something to Hermione. She smiled and then waved, dragging Draco off in the direction of the dungeons. Harry could feel himself gaping at her, but couldn't seem to stop himself. She turned to go up the stairs to Gryffindor tower when she finally noticed them and froze. The silence engulfed them as the boys just stared down at Hermione. Then Harry heard footsteps running towards them, and Harry had never been so grateful for an interruption in his life. He felt arms grab around his arm and pull him around to face Ginny.

"Come on, Harry, what's taking so long?" she grinned. Harry smiled back and followed her to the Gryffindor common room. He could hear Ron and Hermione following behind him having a whispered argument.

* * *

><p>Whilst the reason Draco had watched Harry play quidditch that day was so that he could see what the Gryffindor team was like he did have to admit there were other bonuses, namely being able to watch Harry acting as a leader, which was a position which fitted him very well even if he didn't believe it, and he got to watch him fly, which had always fascinated Draco. However the 'research' wasn't all good, the Weaselette had tried to make a fool out of him, although he did have to smile as he thought of Harry dragging her away, he didn't look very happy with her and Draco liked to think that it was because Harry didn't want her insulting Draco. It was almost like Harry was trying to protect him, Draco laughed to himself, whilst simultaneously feeling a little smug. Unfortunately, whilst the tryouts were a success in regards to Harry it was awful in regards to the success of the Slytherins. The team Harry chose looked pretty good, and with Harry as their leader they were probably their biggest threat to the quidditch cup. Nonetheless Draco still felt that this year the Slytherins would win.<p>

Pansy was sitting on the sofa next o Draco staring off into space, her eyes glazed over as she absentmindedly played with her hair.

"Who is it now?" he asked Blaise, who was sitting opposite them frowning at his charms essay. He looked up at him and then at Pansy and shrugged.

"Hey Pansy!" he shouted, causing both her and Draco to jump as well as getting most of the common room to stare at them. Draco glared at them which caused them to go back to their previous activity, although some of the braver sixth years still glanced over occasionally whilst attempting to eavesdrop.

"What do you want?" she replied angrily, annoyed at the attention and because her thoughts had been interrupted.

"Draco wants to know who it is now." Pansy blushed and then fidgeted.

"Who what is now?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"I want to know who you fancy now. I can always tell when you have moved onto a new victim." Pansy glared at Draco but quickly looked away.

"No one, you're wrong." Draco raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "I don't fancy anyone." She bit her fingernails and the boys stayed silent, knowing that if they left her she would eventually tell them as she couldn't help herself. "I did something stupid… I kissed someone."

"That's hardly the end of the world." Blaise said reassuringly.

"Who was it?" Draco asked. Whilst Pansy was not as loose as Blaise she would certainly not fret over a kiss, she was no Hufflepuff (or Gryffindor for that matter, the noble idiots). Draco reasoned the person she kissed was the problem.

"He was clearly charmed or hexed or something, I don't even know why I did it. Well, he is kind of cute, but not my type at all!" Pansy was now muttering and Draco had to hold her hands to stop her from fidgeting, it had been starting to annoy him. He was becoming worried about who the person could be, she was trying so hard to convince him, and more likely herself, that she did no like whoever she kissed. She looked up at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Snape."

"KIND OF CUTE!" Draco yelled appalled and jumping out of his seat. The Slytherins in the common room now openly stared at him.

"No, I just mean he's not all bad looking."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Draco shouted, gesturing with his arms wildly trying to convey her madness. Blaise, who had not heard who Pansy had whispered, was staring at him looking worried and curious. Draco took a deep breath and managed to calm himself. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really," she mumbled. "I mean, he cornered me and kissed me and I just kissed back"

"And have been staring off into space thinking about it like a lovesick schoolgirl?"

She blushed deeply. Blaise had left momentarily to scare off all of the nosy Slytherins that were watching the exchange. When he returned, and the common room was now practically empty, he perched on the armrest of the sofa next to Pansy. Draco looked at him and mouthed 'Snape', which nearly caused him to fall off the armrest.

"It's not that bad!" she defended. Draco and Blaise shared look and realisation dawned on them, she had been given a love potion. Not a very strong one by the looks if it, but a love potion nonetheless. Unfortunately this meant they would have to see Snape to get rid of the effects, and letting Pansy near Snape did not seem a good idea. Leaving Pansy to look into space and moon over Snape Draco and Blaise talked about what they should do. It was decided that Blaise would go and see Snape explaining that someone was given a love potion and that they needed the antidote. If he insisted on seeing the person Blaise was to mention that the potion made the person love Snape, but he would not mention it was Pansy. Snape would probably panic at the thought of any student in love with him and give the potion immediately. Draco was to stay with Pansy and stop her doing something stupid. They just had to hope that Snape had been under a hex earlier and he didn't know about his own kiss with Pansy, otherwise this would be very awkward. Whoever had done this had been very evil and very clever. If it hadn't been an attack on Snape he would have thought it was a Slytherin, but no Slytherin would cross Snape like that, sue to a mix of fear and respect.

Luckily it appeared Snape did not know about the kiss, either a memory charm, a strong hex or perhaps someone who was polyjuiced to look like Snape was the reason for this. It could also be that Snape was a very good actor and was just pretending not to know. Whichever way Draco was just happy his friend wasn't humiliated any more than she had to be. Over the next few days they tried to figure out who could have possibly done this but they couldn't think of any answers. Draco had even asked Hermione about it on one of her visits to his common room to look through Potters documents form Gringotts. She hadn't heard anything, but she said she would tell him if she did. They were definitely entering a type of friendship now. They had civil conversations in the brief breaks she took from looking at Harry's things. They had started by only talking about inane things such as school work but had soon moved on to swapping stories and gossip (although there wasn't much so early on in the year) and every so often talking about Harry, although Draco had to try his best to not be too enthusiastic on this topic. Whilst Hermione and Pansy had still not had a chance to talk Draco became more convince by the minute that they would be good friends (and a force to be reckoned with). He had told the girls this but they both found it amusing, although neither seemed opposed to the idea.

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the common room relaxing with the rest of the quidditch team after a very long quidditch practice, their first match was coming soon and Harry was starting to feel the pressure as captain. He heard someone muttering behind him and turned around to see Hermione pacing back and forth behind him running her hands through her hair which was now as wild and bushy as when he had first met her. Her reached out and stopped her pacing by grabbing her arm. She looked at him whilst biting her bottom lip in worry, a habit they shared, he thought fondly, before going back to be concerned for his friend.<p>

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked. She looked around the room and then back to Harry.

"Not here, Harry, we need to talk somewhere quieter." Harry frowned before realising that this was probably to do with his marriage. He nodded at her and went into her private dorm which she got when she became head girl. Harry was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Ginny staring at them with suspicion in her eyes.

"So what is it?" he asked, sitting in the armchair provided in her room. It was co-ordinated in Gryffindor style like his common room, but with Hermione's personal effects scattered around to make it more homelike. He couldn't help but smile as he saw a photo of Ron, Hermione and himself on her desk.

"Well I have read everything."

"What did you find?" he asked, worry clear in his voice, his eyes fixed on her trying to interpret the emotions playing on her face.

"Nothing." She started to pace again as Harry went into a slight state of shock. Whilst he had been told before that this marriage was definite and nothing could get him out of it, he really thought Hermione would find something. At the very least he expected to have something that would explain why there was a contract making a Potter marry a Malfoy, he didn't want it to just be because of pureblood tradition to have arranged marriages or something like that.

"You don't get it; I have read everything that was sent, twice! And I found nothing. _Nothing!"_

"Its okay, Hermione."

"No, there should be _something_. Back when this was done a family would have made an endowment, some kind of money or gifts would have been given to one of the families in order to thank them for the marriage. But there isn't anything like that, there doesn't seem to be any financial reason for the match, which is the only reason that made sense to me as the Malfoys are obsessed with money and power."

"So you mean that by finding nothing it shows that something is odd about the contract?" Hermione nodded.

"But I don't know what, and have no idea how to find out."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It was just a few days until the first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, and things are tense within the Gryffindor team. Harry, the captain, had spent a day or so going about his business like there was no upcoming match, this was due to the shocking news from Hermione. His mind kept wondering to think about what possibly could have happened in the past to get two unknown and unborn descendants into a marriage contract. He had since came out of this trance realising that no matter how long he thought about it the answer wasn't just going to jump out at him. This trance had been replaced by the stress caused by the rest of the team and an expectation of a win on Saturday. Ron had hit his usual pre-match nerves, although they had hit much earlier than usual. Harry attributed this to Ron thinking Hermione failing to find a way to get out of the contract was a bad omen and that only bad things could happen, Harry hadn't realised how superstitious Ron could be. The gossip about Seamus' disappearing acts had grown and had spread outside of Gryffindor tower. Everyone was curious as to whom the 'special girl' was, and Seamus wasn't telling, not that Harry could blame him. This was causing tension with his best friend, Dean, as it had become obvious by Seamus' reactions that he was with someone and he hadn't bothered to tell Dean. Therefore the seeker, the keeper and two of the chasers weren't going to be playing their best if this carried on. Harry felt that he should do _something _to help all this and just hoped that his beaters, a sixth and fifth year, didn't have any issues.

Harry decided to use Hermione to calm down Ron. He had confided in her that he was worried about the match and that Ron being nervous, which always worsened his skills, would not help. She smiled and agreed she would keep being positive, well more so than usual before a match as they were used to Ron's moods, to try and help as well as possibly coming up with something to help. Harry hoped that this extra time together would also help those two to realise their feelings for one another. His moving out had meant that they had spent more time together, once he had been kicked out for curfew and this seemed to be good for them, but since Hermione had agreed to help Harry they had seen each other less and less, and Harry wanted to rectify that.

Harry was sitting in his common room staring at the fire hoping for inspiration on how to deal with Dean and Seamus. His morning only consisted of free periods which he would usually spend in the Gryffindor room but he thought he might accidently act rashly if he saw Dean and Seamus together, and he knew that saying the wrong thing could lead to awful results. His attention was distracted by people coming into the room. Draco was with Pansy and Blaise, Pansy was talking animatedly whilst the boys listened. Draco looked up and seemed a little shocked to see Harry there, which wasn't all surprising as it wasn't often Harry stayed there out of choice. Pansy also noticed him but carried on nonetheless, ending up on the sofa opposite Harry, smiling at him as she sat. Draco sat next to her while Blaise took Draco's armchair.

"So, Harry," Pansy said, "how has our Slytherin prince been treating you?" Blaise snorted at the name and Draco shook his head at her. "Oh please, you clearly are! You are the most attractive Slytherin male and it is hard finding a Slytherin who wouldn't want you. And even girls in the other houses who see all Slytherins as inherently evil drool over you. And you do have a very princely manner."

Harry laughed. "By princely manner do you mean he goes around like he owns the place?"

Pansy smirked, "Exactly." Draco glared at both of them, leading Pansy to add "also because he is so charming, of course." She smiled sweetly at him.

"You really think that will work?" Draco asked.

"I think it will help" she retorted. Blaise laughed at his friend and turned to Harry.

"What are you doing here all on you own anyway?" He asked. Harry took a moment to react; despite his newfound friendship with Draco it was still odd to see Slytherins being nice to him.

"I am trying to figure something out."

"What?" Draco asked curiosity clear in his voice. Pansy had also turned her gaze to him, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"It's Seamus and Dean." He said, sighing. He instantly remembered something very important that he couldn't believe he had forgotten, Blaise was in the room. He was now staring at Harry intently. He didn't know that Harry knew, but from his reaction Harry could tell that Seamus at least meant something to Blaise, which was somewhat comforting, at least all this fuss was for something important.

"What about them?" Pansy asked, sparing Blaise from asking.

"Well, it's all of the rumours about Seamus' mystery girlfriend. It is becoming increasingly obvious Seamus is with someone and Dean is upset that Seamus won't tell him."

"It's none of his business," Blaise snapped. He regretted it as soon as he said it, but Harry just smiled at him knowingly. "You've told him, haven't you?" Draco nodded while smiling and Blaise glared at him.

"They are best friends and Dean is annoyed at him for keeping a secret from him. It is understandable." After seeing Blaise's glare turn on him, Harry quickly added, "I understand why Seamus doesn't want him to know, but as far as Dean knows Seamus is in a relationship with a _girl. _He doesn't know Seamus is gay and thinks that Seamus is keeping a petty secret for no reason and choosing a girl over him." At this declaration an idea came to Harry. He stood up and said goodbye to the Slytherins before making his way to Gryffindor tower.

Harry didn't exactly have a plan about Seamus, but he understood that Seamus needed support, and as his captain, and his friend, he ought to give it to him. He was just outside the portrait of the fat lady when it swung open and Seamus came out. Harry smiled at him.

"I was just coming to talk to you. You're not busy are you?" Harry asked. Seamus shook his head and walked down the corridor with Harry. They stopped once they were a reasonable distance from the Gryffindor tower entrance, Harry didn't want people interrupting them.

"This is about me and Dean isn't it? Look it's none of your business Harry, unless he stops being an idiot I won't talk to him!" Seamus said angrily. Seamus was quite readable, he wasn't one to hold things in, and whilst most people would think that Seamus was annoyed at everyone gossiping about him and his fallout with Dean Harry knew he was just upset that he had fallen out with his best friend. He knew he would have to be careful with Seamus, he had been having a hard time recently with all of the gossip and he didn't want to be the one to tip the Irishman over the edge.

"No, it's not about Dean." Harry sighed. "I will have a talk to you two if I have to, as captain, telling you two to sort yourselves out for the sake of the match but I would rather make that speech to both of you together; although I would rather not make the speech at all." Seamus smiled at him as he realised that Harry wasn't there to force him to reconcile with Dean, he had enough people trying to do that. He knew that Harry understood his feelings as Harry and Ron had a similar relationship, so he was glad someone was around who might actually be able to help rather than force them together. "Look, Seamus, I don't want to beat around the bush here, I think I know what the problem is." Seamus looked up, alarm in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going off sneaking around with a girl." Seamus blinked at Harry, a little shocked.

"No, I'm not. Not that anyone believes me."

"It's a guy, isn't it?" he asked as delicately as he knew how while simultaneously getting straight to the point, there was no need to drag this out. He gave Seamus a look which conveyed he knew something about what was going on so that Seamus didn't try and deny it. Seamus paled, but then slowly nodded, colour suddenly flushing to his face.

"How'd you know?" he asked, but Harry just shrugged.

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Ron," he said, hastily, realising that the last thing he needed was for Seamus to think that Harry was gossiping too. Seamus just stared, like he was in shock. "I just wanted to let you know its okay. I know what it is like in the muggle world, lots of people are against it, but I think it's more acceptable in the wizarding world. And if anyone gives you grief about it they're not worth your time." He gave Seamus a warm smile, showing he genuinely cared about his friend, and that everything was okay.

"Thanks Harry." Seamus said, after a pause. He smiled and then gave Harry a hug. "That meant a lot, mate. I suppose I should tell Dean… I was just worried." Harry smiled back and Seamus rushed off to the common room, hoping to tell Dean whilst he still had the courage. Harry knew Dean would be understanding, he had been though too much with Seamus to lose him over something like this. Harry smiled to himself, he felt much closer to Seamus now, and he was glad that he appeared to have made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't help but smile as Harry left the room. He had been worried about Harry, he had been acting really strange, and then really stressed. Draco hoped that whatever Harry was up to now would help whatever problems he was having. Winning at quidditch could also help, but as the Gryffindors were their biggest threat he didn't hope for that solution too much. Draco wondered if Harry was like this before every quidditch game and came to the conclusion that if he did then Draco may go insane. He looked over at Blaise and almost laughed. He was sitting and staring off into space, clearly not listening to what Pansy was on about, biting his nails and tapping his foot.<p>

"You alright mate?" he asked, getting no response. Pansy frowned as she realised Blaise had been ignoring her. "Blaise?"

"What?" he replied without stopping his nervous habits or his unnerving stare. A second later, when no one replied, he managed to snap out of it and looked at Draco and Pansy on the sofa.

"Scared about your boyfriend?" Draco asked, amused. Blaise scowled at him, causing Draco to smile. It wasn't like Blaise to be so touchy.

"You actually really care, don't you?" Pansy asked, leaning forward and going into what Draco called her 'gossip mode'. Blaise bit his fingernails again but didn't reply, not that he needed to, his behaviour betrayed him and made it obvious that he was worried and cared about Seamus. Draco felt happy for him, he was getting worried Blaise would forever be in short term relationships that were going nowhere. He also felt envious of him for being able to have such a relationship; he had to suppress a sigh as he thought of him and Harry, they were doing quite well until the stupid quidditch and stress came along.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: **

**It seems like such a long time since I have posted, sorry, I have been busy with coursework.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers; they make me so happy :) **

**And also thanks to anyone who favourites or alerts me or the story. I didn't think the story would get this much interest, but I am glad it has.**

Chapter Fourteen

Harry didn't know exactly what happened between Dean and Seamus, but seeing as they were back to normal he could only assume that their conversation went well. The day after his chat with Seamus everything was fine, and Dean was even going as far as telling people to stop gossiping and to mind their own business. Not that they listened to him, of course, Hogwarts thrived on gossip, but they didn't do it near Seamus, which was really what mattered. Hermione had came up to him wondering what he had done to save their friendship, she seemed genuinely impressed of him and Harry felt a surge of accomplishment usually only brought on by quidditch. On top of this the extra time Hermione and Ron were spending together was definitely having a positive effect on Ron; his pre match nerves were almost tolerable. Harry was glad that his team was now back together on top form, but his nerves didn't seem to listen to his brain, which was trying to calm him down. He stared glumly at the food in front of him, his head going through all of the possible outcomes for the match, seeing all of the scenarios and trying to see how he could handle them to ensure a victory. He was getting better at quidditch strategies, but still needed help from Ron; he hoped that he would be able to remember what Ron had taught him.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. He looked up and saw the worry in her face. "You need to eat." Harry shook his head at her.

"No, I'm fine," he bit his lip, "I'm not hungry." Despite his many years of quidditch he still couldn't get his stomach to function before a game, especially games which meant a lot, such as the first game of the year, the first game where he got to show off his team. Hermione frowned at him but gave up, knowing it was a pointless task. She had known before she had said anything that Harry wouldn't eat, but she felt that as his friend she needed to try. She turned to check on Ron, who was thankfully eating, although at a normal person's rate, and not scoffing the food down as usual. Hermione saw this as an improvement; Ron had atrocious table manners most of the time, but the rest of the Gryffindors were slightly unnerved by the change in Ron.

"Morning Captain," Ginny said, smiling at him as she sat opposite. She reached over and placed her hand on top of his, which was just lying on the table. She stroked his hand with her thumb and smiled at him softly. "Don't worry, Harry, everything will be fine," she assured him. Harry bit his lip again but didn't respond, while he was panicking, he knew it would do no good to pass it on to the others. "You're the best seeker there is, and captain. We'll win."

"I wish I could have your confidence," he replied, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, after all the training hell you put us through we better win." She proclaimed, squeezing his hand. "Or else I will make everyone pay," she joked, sending mock glares, which still had an element of terror in them, she was Molly's daughter after all, to all of the team down the table. Harry couldn't help but smile. Ginny was right, he thought, they had trained harder than the other teams, they deserved to win. Confidence boosted, he turned his hand over and held Ginny's hand in a gesture of gratitude.

"Thanks, Ginny, you always know what to say." Ginny grinned, a blush appearing on her freckled cheeks. She let go of his hand and started her breakfast, turning to Dean, who was on her left, to go over their chaser tactics. He poured himself some pumpkin juice and stole a piece of toast off Hermione's plate. She turned and frowned at him.

"You wanted me to eat," he said, smiling and taking a bite of her toast. She shook her head but smiled nonetheless. It was only a bit of toast, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

><p>That morning Draco woke up with a start as Harry had turned over rather violently, his arm landing on Draco. He stared at Harry, who had then started muttering in his sleep. Draco smiled at him fondly, reaching out with his slender fingers to brush the hair out of Harry's face. At this motion Harry stopped his nonsensical mumbling causing Draco to hold his breath, worried that he had awoken Harry. But Harry remained asleep and Draco relaxed. Draco wasn't exactly sure when he started to care about Harry, he knew at first he was against the idea, which moved to acceptance, and then he was glad because Harry was a good match- rich, popular, powerful. This had turned into a more possessive emotion quite quickly; he wanted Harry to belong to him as Harry was a very coveted person. Looking at Harry now Draco found affection plaguing him, he worried about Harry, he cared for him, and of course, he often desired him. Daring to stroke Harry's hair one more time Draco's heart skipped a beat as he saw Harry smile at the action. He sighed and shook his head before getting up to have a shower, leaving Harry to his semi-peaceful slumber.<p>

Draco sat eating his breakfast listening to Blaise and Theodore talking about the upcoming match and betting on who they thought would win. Theodore, ever the gambler, went for Ravenclaw, despite their seeker having much lower abilities than Harry. Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn't eating, he noticed, frowning at him as if this would somehow get the stupid Gryffindor to eat. Harry, however, didn't notice him as he was distracted by the Weasley girl who had sat opposite him. His eyes narrowed and he glared menacingly at the pair as he noticed that she had held Harry's hand. This glare turned murderous when Harry had the audacity to hold her hand back, if only momentarily. Draco stood up abruptly, earning a questioning glance from Blaise, but he ignored it and left the great Hall, telling Blaise that he would meet him in the Slytherin stands.

The match was spectacular. Gryffindor won, Harry catching the snitch as usual. That was pretty much all Draco could possibly tell anyone about the match. According to Blaise, who he was half listening to and half ignoring as he tried to fight his way through the crowds without too much hassle, the Gryffindor chasers did a good job; they were working together efficiently and pulling off all sorts of positions and tactics, whilst on the other hand the beaters for the Ravenclaw team were the best around since Fred and George Weasley (as much as they disliked the Weasleys, they had to admit they were good at quidditch). Draco hadn't taken any of this in while watching the match, and was glad that he had Blaise who apparently had. Usually Draco was excellent at picking this stuff up, it helped to know thy enemy after all, but he was much too distracted by Harry. He had walked out to the pitch with a sense of authority which Draco had never seen in him before; he walked like he was captain. Which he was, but usually Harry kept the same, but there was something about his demeanour, an air of authority was around him. Draco could tear his eyes away as this newly confident Harry shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain. Draco didn't manage to take his eyes off Harry for the rest of the game. He didn't even seem to register anything else around him, except a cheer every so often. He caught the score once or twice, but mostly the noise was just blurred in the background. As Draco walked an image kept coming into his mind, the look of happiness and pride on Harry's face as he caught the snitch.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor common room was in its usual cheer after a Gryffindor quidditch match win. Everyone was smiling, laughing and congratulating the team members. Ron was, as usual, loving the attention and hyping up his stories to impress anyone who would listen, particularly if they were girls. Harry caught Hermione frowning over in Ron's direction but she didn't say anything to him. It was at times like this he wondered why the two always seemed drawn to one another, despite their many differences. She was distracted when David Gray, the sixth year Gryffindor beater, started to talk to her. Harry chuckled to himself, if Gray was trying to impress her with quidditch he was barking up the wrong tree, as much as he loved Hermione and as much as she supported the team, she couldn't care less about quidditch. She liked watching her friends have fun, she liked the atmosphere and the sense of belonging and pride a team brought, but beyond that the game bored her.<p>

Harry turned as he was tapped on the arm, and saw Ginny smiling at him, holding two butterbeers in her hands. One was offered out towards him and he took it, thanking her. Harry wondered briefly where the drink had come from, but then shrugged his shoulders, it didn't really matter.

"Good match, captain. Told you it'd be fine," she smiled as she spoke to him. Harry smiled back. Only near game time did Ginny call him captain, and he enjoyed it as from Ginny's mouth it was less of a statement of what he was and more a term of endearment. Whilst Harry didn't fancy her, he loved her very much as family. The two chatted for a while, mostly about the game. Other people joined in, some from the team, some spectators who told them how great they were, and some of the younger years who just watched in awe. As the night went on the crowd grew smaller as the younger years went to bed, but the noise didn't lessen. The drinks had become stronger at this point, with people somehow getting their hands on firewhiskey. Someone put on some music, but had the good sense to charm the room so that it couldn't be heard outside the room. Harry didn't recognise the band, but he rarely did as the small amount of music he had heard was all old muggle music that Uncle Vernon put on in the car. After the summer with Sirius he had heard quite a bit of wizarding music, but nothing like the pop that was playing. Harry lost count of how much he drank. Whenever he finished a drink someone would refill it and Harry just drank it without rally thinking about any consequences. He heard the chimes on the clock ring and groaned as he realised it was midnight. He had made a deal with professor McGonagall that if Gryffindor won he would be allowed to stay to celebrate, but he would be gone by midnight. Getting up from the couch he had ended up on at some point during the night he said goodbye, gaining disappointed looks from the girls that had been sitting around him. He grinned at them and left.

Draco was lying in bed reading a book about Slytherin history when he heard Harry enter through the portrait. He sat up and put the book on his bedside table, waiting for Harry to come in the room. They may be against each other at quidditch but they were also engaged, so Draco was going to congratulate him. Harry flung the door open, and stood in the doorway grinning at Draco. He stumbled in and sat on the edge of the bed, on Draco's side of the bed. He kicked his shoes off, and then proceeded to take off his socks, shirt and trousers so he was left in just his boxers. Draco had figured by this point that the golden boy was drunk. When Harry turned to look at him with an inane grin on his face Draco changed his mind, the golden boy was _very _drunk.

"Budge over, Draco," he said, pushing Draco gently, suggesting he move over to Harry's side of the bed. Amused, Draco decided to go along with drunken Harry's demands and moved to the other side of the bed. Harry got under the covers and lay down where Draco had sat before. He looked at Draco frowning.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking down at Harry, a small smile on his face. Harry's hand reached out and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him closer, much closer, until they were both lying down facing each other.

"You budged over too much," he explained. He stroked Draco's face lightly and stared at him. "You're pretty."

"No, Harry, girls are pretty. I'm handsome, gorgeous, and hot. Things like that." He smiled as drunken Harry listened to his explanation; he was smiling but a little confused.

"No, you are _pretty_," he said again. Draco went to retort, although he wasn't sure why as arguing with a drunk seemed pointless, but he was silenced as Harry had leaned forward and kissed him. Draco went completely still and Harry softly, yet firmly, placed his lips against Draco's. He started to kiss him gently and Draco responded without thinking. He entwined his hands in Harry's dark, messy hair as the kiss grew more heated. All Draco could think of was Harry; how his lips felt against his, the faint taste of firewhiskey, the heat of Harry against him. Harry had rolled over and was on top of Draco now, his kisses becoming more aggressive. Draco moved so that he was on top and kissed Harry, their tongues finally coming into the kiss, battling for dominance. Draco was pulled out of the bliss when he registered how strong the taste of firewhiskey was. He pulled away and looked at the Gryffindor, both of them breathing heavily. Harry was too drunk to do this. He would probably regret it in the morning and kill Draco if he went any further. There was always the chance that he wouldn't remember, but Draco didn't want that, he didn't know if he could deal with it. He stroked Harry's face lovingly, smiling sadly.

"Sorry, Harry," he whispered, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He got off him and went back to his space on Harry's side of the bed. Harry frowned at him. He pulled him close again.

"Harry, you have to go to sleep," he ordered sternly. Harry looked upset, but sighed.

"Okay."

He embraced Draco and fell asleep holding Draco tightly against him. Draco looked at him with worry in his eyes, and after trying and failing to escape sleeping Harry's grasp, he gave up and went to sleep in the Gryffindor's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:  Sorry it has been so long for an update! Partly due to Uni getting in the way (coursework and exams) and then writers issues and my own general laziness. I will be continuing this now, should be back to more regular updates now as I am off for the summer. Well done to anyone who is following this from the beginning. It will be finished, I promise.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter Fifteen

Harry was dancing around the common room with Hermione. She was giggling at Harry's attempt at dancing while Harry tried to ignore her, but ended up laughing with her; he knew he wasn't a dancer. The next song was slower and the swayed together. He could feel her still giggling slightly into his chest.

Then he was sitting on the floor in front of the fire with Luna. She was telling him all about some creature that Harry was sure didn't exist. However he found himself agreeing with her, despite her general nonsense she had been right about other things which no one believed in. Their discussion became more and more animated as Luna became more excited, her excitement latching onto Harry making him grin like a lunatic.

Suddenly he found himself on the couch, with two girls either side of him, and another two sitting on the floor by his feet leaning back against the couch. Members of the quidditch team were sitting on the other couches around him. They were all laughing at the match commentary that Dean was providing.

Next thing he knew someone was kissing him. He couldn't see them as his eyes were closed, but whoever it was felt good. He wanted more, but it stopped.

Then there was Draco, looking at him with some unintelligible emotion in his eyes.

That was when Harry started to wake up. His head was fuzzy and he could feel a headache throbbing in his skull. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to face the bright lights just yet. That is when he felt someone in his arms. Harry froze. The mystery person moved. They got up off the bed; Harry heard them move around the room before leaving, closing the door quietly, but not quietly enough, behind them. His Gryffindor courage had left him, he hadn't dared to open his eyes. Certain he was alone he sat up in bed and looked around. He noticed he was on the wrong side of the bed, and then noted the mess he had left all over Draco's side of the room. His eye was caught by a glaring green potion sitting on Draco's nightstand, with a note addressed to him on it.

"_Harry, drink this. It is hangover potion. I assume you will need this. Draco."_

Harry shrugged and drank the vile concoction, it was unlikely Draco would poison him in such a way; it wasn't subtle enough for a Slytherin. He collapsed back onto the bed and waited for the potion to take effect. He tried to remember the night before, but everything seemed blurry. The most important question of course was who he had kissed. He prayed it wasn't Ginny. He wished it was no one and his drunken brain had made it up, but if it had to be someone then he wanted it to be anyone but Ginny. He couldn't deal with getting her hopes up, just to break her heart. He started to feel normal again, the potion was very effective, and he would have to thank Draco. He had a shower and brushed away the aftertaste of firewhiskey which was still somehow lingering in his mouth before making his way to the great hall.

* * *

><p>Draco walked into the great hall, leaving Harry sleeping in their bed. He was still somewhat shocked over his actions last night and wondered how much of it he would remember. He glanced around as he took his place next to Pansy. The hall was noisy, but in a way different to usual. It was obnoxiously loud as normal, but mostly hushed conversations. It was the swapping of theories and excitement which could indicate only one thing; there was new gossip in Hogwarts. From the buzz of the hall Draco assumed it was big gossip. He frowned and turned to Pansy, he hadn't heard of anything that could cause this much fuss, and Slytherins were always the first on gossip.<p>

"What's going on?" he asked; worry building as he noticed Pansy's lack of enthusiasm in the gossip and the bad vibe emanating from her. Pansy sighed.

"They found out about Blaise and Seamus." This explained why the Slytherin table were the quietest. They were still gossiping, of course, but dare not too loudly in case Draco or Pansy overheard. Also because they would not allow anyone to badmouth their house; most of the gossip blamed Seamus.

"How?" Draco enquired.

"Seamus slipped out of the Gryffindor celebrations to meet with Blaise. I don't know what they were doing exactly, I imagine nothing too scandalous as they were in an open corridor. An open corridor, what were those idiots thinking! Anyway, Gray, the Gryffindor beater, and some of his friends were taking a trip to the kitchen and stumbled across them."

"I bet that didn't go down well."

"No. Gray shouted at Seamus about betraying Gryffindor, and after a small shouting match stormed back to the Gryffindor tower, where we assume he proceeded to tell everyone. Seamus and Blaise our still in the Slytherin dungeons, I don't think it's safe for them to be here at the moment."

Draco looked over towards the Gryffindor table. They were definitely the more agitated about the gossip, and the most animated, but that was usually the case. He could see Gray loving all the attention he was getting as he was talking at a bunch of fifth years who looked truly scandalised. He noticed a quieter section of the table, where the seventh years sat. He took particular note of Dean, who was openly glaring at Gray. Suddenly Dean and Gray both stood up, looking over at the entrance of the Hall. Draco followed their gaze and ended up looking at Harry. Most people hadn't noticed his entrance, but the Gryffindor table were all eagerly awaiting their golden boy's verdict.

* * *

><p>Harry could hear the chatter from the great hall float through the castle way before he reached it. He entered, his thoughts mostly focused on how to figure out what happened last night. He figured his best bet was to ask Hermione and Ron, although if he did anything too atrocious maybe the hall wasn't the best place to discuss it. Then again, if he did anything that stupid at the part then chance were all of Gryffindor knew, if not everyone else, people did love to talk about him after all. As he walked towards the Gryffindor table he noticed David and Dean stand up and start coming over to him.<p>

"Harry!" David called, grabbing his arm. "You will never guess what"

"What?" he replied, whilst still walking on his way to were he could see Hermione and Ron sitting.

"Don't listen to him Harry." Dean interrupted.

"He deserves to know!"

"You're just trying to get attention. If you really cared about Gryffindor you would have thought about Seamus' feelings."

"Wait, what? Something happened with Seamus? Is he okay?" Harry asked, concerned. Dean glared at David, and as they were now with the other seventh years, who would all back Dean up, David left hurriedly as to not get in trouble.

"Yeah, Gray found him with…" Dean paused, looking away from Harry.

"With Blaise," Harry sighed, realising what had happened.

"Yeah. Did you know?"

"I have come across them before," he lied. The boys sat down and Ginny filled Harry in about what exactly had happened. It appeared that most of the Gryffindors were fine with it, but a large group were against it, mainly because Blaise was a Slytherin. More than anything people just seemed to relish in gossip. Harry knew how out of hand gossip could get, and this combined with house hate could become potentially dangerous. He sighed, one trouble after another it seemed.

"What else happened last night?" he asked. "Did I do anything stupid?" he asked quietly. Ron laughed.

"How drunk were you?" Ron asked.

"Don't judge Ron, you were just as bad." Hermione interrupted.

"What do you mean, just as bad? Did I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked, worry clear in his voice.

"No," Ginny smiled, "you were just clearly a bit drunk. Although more than we thought if you can't remember it."

"How much did you have?" Hermione questioned, eyes narrowing.

"I dunno." Harry shrugged, causing Dean and Ron to laugh.

"Well I gave you some butterbeer, erm, 3 glasses I think," Ginny admitted, "oh and a shot or two of firewhiskey that we did together."

"And you had a drink in honour of winning, and being captain and for catching the snitch." Dean commented.

"We had a drink or two when we were dancing," Hermione informed him.

"Dancing?" He groaned, causing another round of laughter.

"I gave you some firewhiskey too mate," Ron chuckled, "how were you still standing?"

"Don't forget the drinks the fangirls were giving him," Luna added, joining the table. "The Ravenclaws are gossiping too much."

"Wow, Harry," Dean chuckled, "that's impressive."

"Thanks."

"It's a good job none of the crazy fangirls got you." Luna said, smiling at him. Harry nodded, hoping she was right. He still wasn't sure who he had kissed.

* * *

><p>As much as Blaise and Seamus might have liked to hide in the dungeons all day this wasn't possible. Luckily there weren't many lessons, but the one lesson they did have was potions, which they were both too scared to miss. Nothing was worth the wrath of Snape. Draco and Pansy both escorted them to the lesson. As they entered the classroom the chatter stopped as everyone stared at them. Dean and the trio called Seamus over, who gladly joined them. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs surveyed the situation with interest; it was still unsure what they thought of the whole thing. Blaise stuck with Draco and Pansy, the separation of the houses was markedly visible in the room. As Snape entered he stopped and surveyed the students. It was clear that something was wrong, and it looked like Snape knew what was happening. Well, he would have had an idea anyway. In a strange move by Snape he decided people could work with who they wanted too, probably because he couldn't be bothered to deal with the student drama.<p>

The rest of the day went without any problems, mainly because Blaise and Seamus were constantly surrounded by friends who scared away the people who would cause any harm. Every corner the turned they could hear the gossip follow them, but they ignored it. Something would probably happen, it always did, but it would take a few days, maybe weeks, time for ridiculous rumours to be made. One rumour always crossed the line, true or not, and then fights would start. But for now ignoring the problem seemed like the best option.

Harry was in their room earlier than usual. Draco assumed it was because he didn't want to deal with Gray and Seamus, which as captain he would have to.

"Thanks for the potion this morning," he said as Draco sat in the armchair opposite.

"You're welcome" Draco chuckled, "I thought you would need it after last night."

"Yeah, it turns out that people kept giving me drinks, unaware that everyone else was doing the same thing."

"Everyone wants to see the golden boy drunk."

"Apparently." Harry groaned. "I can't even remember loads of last night." Draco stared at him. Draco was somewhat disappointed that Harry had forgotten last night. He thought he would have been relieved but in reality he had hoped that Harry would know about what happened.

"What can you remember?" Draco questioned. It was the closest he could get to asking Harry without actually asking directly.

"I remember dancing with Hermione and talking with Luna." He paused as he thought; Draco could almost see his brain trying to find the memories. "Ron was showing off as always. Gray was trying to chat up Hermione I think," he laughed, "and I…" Harry trailed off, stopping himself from saying anything more.

"You what?" Draco asked. Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than usual. He looked nervous. He looked Draco in the eye and sighed, looking away again.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Draco said weakly. He started to feel nauseous as he thought that Harry must have remembered and regretted what happened.

"I think I kissed somebody." Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

"You're not mad?" Harry asked, confusion across his face.

"It was me, Harry. You kissed me."

"I kissed you…" He said quietly.

"Yep," Draco smiled.

* * *

><p>He had kissed Draco. Harry felt immense relief wash over him. He thought he had broken the contract somehow, that he would be punished in some way. He thought he had kissed some random person, and that didn't sit right with Harry. Harry frowned to himself as he realised this meant kissing Draco was fine. He told himself it was because it had happened before, but he didn't completely convince himself. Nonetheless he didn't question it any further, for fear he wouldn't like what he found.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It was me, Harry. You kissed me."

"I kissed you…" He said quietly.

"Yep," Draco smiled.

The boys were shook out of the somewhat awkward situation, in Harry's opinion anyway, by the noise of people talking outside of their room. Draco got up and went to the entrance, motioning Harry to be quiet so that he could listen to what was going on. Harry almost laughed at the image of Draco eavesdropping, it was so typically Slytherin. He scolded himself immediately, he really needed to stop being prejudice against them, but years of schemes are hard to forget. Draco's eyes went wide as he looked over at Harry and mouthed something Harry couldn't understand. Harry shrugged causing Draco to come over and grab him from the chair. Harry was confused but went along with it, following Draco into their bedroom and watching as he locked the door behind them. He pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the room.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, only to be interrupted by the sound of the portrait opening and people entering.

"Wow, so Malfoy get's his own special chambers? Posh people just want everything, don't they?" said a male voice that Harry assumed to be Seamus from the Irish twang and brash tone. The chuckle that followed, which caused Draco to scowl, led Harry to believe the other voice was Blaise.

"Yeah, well what a Malfoy wants a Malfoy gets," Blaise chimed, like it was the Malfoy motto, which it probably was, even if not officially. "Anyway he will probably be with Pansy in the Slytherin common room for most of the night, so we can hide in here so you don't kill Gray or anything."

Harry and Draco shared a glance as they realised that the two intruders were planning on staying, leaving them trapped in the bedroom.

"I am not staying in here all night," Harry stated.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go out there? They think it's your room after all."

"So you will be trapped in here on your own and I will be an awkward third wheel? Sounds like a great plan."

"You could tell them to leave."

"It doesn't sound like that is going to happen, unless you want your chaser to kill your beater?" Draco paused. "Actually, that would help us out a lot, maybe I will do that."

Harry was about to retort when he heard a moan come from the other room. He went wide eyed and stared at the door while Draco shook his head and sighed.

"I am definitely not going out there now."

Harry nodded in agreement and blushed as more noises started to come into the room. Draco cast another silencing spell, this time stopping noise from coming in. Harry had to admit that Draco's spell work was impressive.

Looking at Draco started to bring their conversation back into Harry's mind.

"So, are you sure it was you?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. I was sober, unlike you."

"But, the rest of the memories from the night are all from the common room. I can't even remember how I got back here, so how could I remember something after that?"

"I don't know how drunken brains work. Perhaps kissing me was more memorable than walking down a corridor."

"This is Hogwarts. Even walking down a corridor can lead to massive trouble and adventure when you are Harry Potter."

"So you have decided that I have made this up, because of some weird logic you have come up with."

"No, you wouldn't make stuff up, but, I don't know, it doesn't make sense."

Giving up on verbal argument Draco stepped towards Harry and kissed him, hard. Harry tensed momentarily before relaxing at what was becoming a more and more common occurrence, and then pushed Draco away.

"What did you do that for?" Harry yelled, unsure whether he was angry at Draco or at himself.

"You didn't believe it was me, so I thought I would put forth some evidence"

Harry shook his head in exasperation, Draco was actually ridiculous sometimes, and it actually sounded like he had lessons in how to talk like a lawyer. Actually, that could have happened.

"Why is it so hard to believe it was me?"

"_Because I enjoyed it. Because it means a part of me, even if it is a drunken part, wants to kiss you. Because it shows that things are happening between us, things I don't seem to have control of." _Harry explained in his head.

"I don't know," Harry looked away from Draco, concerned that Draco may see the truth in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Draco sighed dramatically and sat on the bed, running a hand through his hair, ruining the perfect style, he was starting to think that he would never understand Harry. Draco didn't like not understanding things which was leading him to get irritated at the beautiful and infuriating Gryffindor. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder; Harry was standing over him looking a little concerned. Harry took the hand away and looked away, a bit abashed.<p>

"I believe it was you, okay."

"Good."

"I really shouldn't drink again should I? I do really stupid things."

"Really stupid things?" Draco glared, trying not to show he was hurt.

"Ah no. I didn't mean. But, I er," Harry stumbled over his words, trying to find something that wouldn't harm Draco, but also didn't put any meaning into what happened because he didn't want to deal with that. Draco crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow at Harry, somewhat enjoying the panic fleeting in his green eyes. Then he did something the greatest Seers in the land couldn't have foretold, he leant forward and kissed Draco. Draco let his arms loop around Harry's neck as he wholeheartedly accepted Harry's apology. Pulling away Harry's face was bright red, and Draco smiled at how cute it looked.

"So you forgive me?"

"I suppose so," Draco shrugged, before dragging Harry back in for another kiss. Not wanting to push his luck, Draco released Harry after a moment or two. Harry stood up straight and started to examine the floor.

"So, what else did you do?" Draco asked, causing Harry to look up, startled. "Stupid drunk things."

"I danced." Harry groaned, as if it was the worst thing in the world. Draco burst into laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! You should see your face, you look mortified." Draco said, before going back into a fit of laughter. Harry sat next to Draco and pouted in protest, which made it all the funnier to Draco. However, he managed to control himself and stopped laughing. He put an arm around Harry and whispered and apology into his ear.

"Okay," Harry sighed. "How long do you think we will be stuck in here?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Draco grinned, almost laughing again at the sight of Harry figuring out what Draco was getting at.

"No, I don't think I do."

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes later they hear a knocking on their bedroom door. Harry looked over to Draco, concerned that something had gone wrong with the spell when a familiar voice came floating through the door.<p>

"Hello boys?" Pansy chirped, "We know you are in there."

Harry got up, leaving Draco to stare at the door and his ruined spell work, and opened the door to see an overly happy Pansy standing next to an also suspiciously happy Hermione. Harry scanned the room for a sign of Blaise or Seamus, but they seemed to have disappeared.

"Don't worry, Harry, we got rid of those naughty boys," Pansy said cheerily. So cheerily that it seemed like she was up to something or maybe that was Slytherin prejudice seeping in again. She pushed by him and into the room, saying something to Draco, while Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the common room and onto a sofa. Harry looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"We were just coming to visit and happened to walk in on…" she trailed off, but Harry nodded to show he understood what they walked in on. "Well, Pansy decided to interrupt and scared them off."

"And how did you know where we were?" drawled Draco.

"I could tell there was silencing spells in the room, so I just removed them."

"You just removed them… Well it is not surprising, I did do it in a rush after all, and while being traumatised."

Pansy and Hermione shared a laugh, over Draco's reluctance to be beaten at anything, Harry assumed. They spent the rest of the evening talking about anything and everything; their first bit of accidental magic, celebrity crushes (who knew Pansy watched so many muggle films), their worst magical mistake (out came the story of Hermione and the polyjuice potion), the best way to spend a holiday and of course, lots of gossip (from Draco and the girls). The four of them sitting together seemed so normal that Harry could hardly believe that before this year something like this would have been deemed impossible. He was starting to consider that perhaps these House rivalries had gone too far.

**Author's Notes: Yeah, wasn't so quick with the update, I was having writer's issues. I know that again, not much has happened, but I sat through and did quite a bit of plot work/ chapter planning, so I haven't just been ignoring this. SxB storyline to finish soon, plus the whole crack plotline from chapter 12 gets explained and has a point. Oh and of course Draco/Harry stuff and the main plot, just so you know I haven't forgotten.**

**Now I am awful at figuring out timescales, and I need a dance/ball to occur, so do you think Halloween or Christmas? Despite not much happening, Halloween seems like not enough time has passed, but Christmas is pushing it a lot, but then I need to make up a reason for some celebration in November.**

**But yeah, look forward to a Ball/Dance.**

**Reviews are apprieciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hope I am making up for my absence with this doubly long chapter. Some notes at the end referring to stuff in the chapter, rather than my usual chat.**

**Thanks to SarcasmSpeaksVolumes for ideas and RRW, whose idea I ended up going with.**

**Also, don't hate me for a small time skip. Having moved in with people I personally see it as weird at first then strangely quick, like you have always lived with them. I hope this gives that kind of impression, rather than me cheating. (Also helpful for my timeline issues)**

Chapter 17

Despite the beginning of the year inching by slowly, once a sort of normality was formed the year began to rush past.

The schoolwork was as difficult as they had been told, but with effort Harry was keeping on top of his work with better grades than ever. He attributed his success in potions to the tutoring he had started to get from Draco. It was nothing official but with Harry often struggling and Draco top of the class there was a side effect which Harry was very grateful for. The quidditch season was looking good for Harry. Slytherin had beat Hufflepuff but not by a considerable amount of points, giving the edge to Gryffindor.

Since the incidence after Harry getting drunk nothing had really happened between him and Draco. They had however been getting much closer, often sitting to do homework together or just sitting and chatting way into the night. Rather than splitting the room in two they often shared a sofa and Draco had even started to let Harry have some of the fancy treats he was sent from his parents.

And it wasn't just Harry and Draco that were becoming close; Hermione and Pansy were fast friends. Harry was thankful for this as he often just didn't understand girls and having Pansy around meant that they would understand each other, plus now Pansy could help Harry if Hermione ever went off in a mood for some reason Harry couldn't comprehend.

As for Seamus and Blaise, well the school had gotten bored of it pretty quickly. The gossip still went on, and if the two were seen together there would be snickering echoing around, but in general people stayed quiet about it. Harry realised that this was probably due to the fact that both boys were rather prominent in their houses and on the quidditch team. Everyone in Gryffindor loved Seamus, and Harry assumes the Slytherins either are scared of or respect Blaise (probably both) meaning that speaking out against them was speaking badly about your own house. Whatever the reason, Harry was happy for the peace.

It was a Sunday night and Harry was laughing at Ron who was trying to explain some complicated new quidditch tactic with large and erratic gestures while eating his dinner at the same time.

"Can't you eat and then talk?" Hermione asked trying to be polite about Ron's appalling eating habits.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Ron blushed, swallowing his mouthful, before going on another rant about the tactic performed in the quidditch world cup a few decades ago. Moments later the dinner disappeared and the hall was called to silence by the headmaster.

"My dear students', the time has come again where snow is falling and the excitement of Christmas looms around the corner, your merriment filling Hogwarts with joy. In the spirit of the season, and at the suggestion of the prefects, it has been decided that a winter ball will take place."

Chatter filled the hall; girls whispering with glee, guys with terrified expressions and a general buzz anticipation.

"Details of the event will be told to you through the prefects," announced Professor McGonagall. With the announcements over dessert appeared on the tables, although they were going largely ignored.

"A ball, really?" Harry complained.

"I know, mate, who wants to go to some stupid ball?"

"You voted for it, Ron." Hermione informed him.

"I did?"

"You did?" growled Harry, glaring at him.

"Maybe you should actually pay attention in the prefect meetings," said Hermione. Ron grinned sheepishly before turning his attention to the puddings and piling up his plate.

"Why do we need a ball, Hermione?"

"It will be fun." She stated, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

><p>Draco was attempting to concentrate on his transfiguration homework but kept getting distracted by Harry who he could see in the corner of his eye. He was reading a scroll of some sort and scowling at it.<p>

"What are you reading?"

"Hermione got me a copy of the poster for the Winter Ball."

"Right," Draco said, trying to think of what on the poster could have annoyed Harry so much.

"Why do we need a ball?" he complained, "I hate dressing up, and I hate dancing."

Draco chuckled.

"It's not funny." Harry sulked, but this just made Draco laugh more.

"I take it you won't want to come shopping with Pansy and Hermione for stuff for the ball then."

Harry groaned and shook his head, "please don't say I have to do that."

"Fine," Draco grinned, "I'll pick out your stuff while I am there then."

"What? What's wrong with the dress robes I wore to the Yule Ball?"

"Well, for one, you wore them to the Yule Ball; you shouldn't really be seen in them in another school ball." Harry's face was the picture of disbelief as if this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. Clearly Draco had a lot to teach him about the wizarding elite, and how shrewd they were. "And secondly, this is a masquerade ball. You will need something that will be smart, probably more like a suit, with a mask that matches, of course."

"Whatever you say, just don't make me hear any more ridiculous notations on what to wear."

* * *

><p>Before Harry could make too many complaints the day of the ball arrived. To stop the horror of having to get a date, especially seeing as it wouldn't look good when he is engaged to someone else, he had decided to go with Hermione, as friends. For similar reasons, or so he claimed, Draco was escorting Pansy. Honestly, however, Harry believed that Draco couldn't deal with people thinking he couldn't get a date.<p>

Harry couldn't really complain about the clothes that Draco chose for him. It was a relatively simple suit, complete with black bow tie. The cufflinks were the Gryffindor crest, and he had a mask which was red with gold design. Hermione had convinced him to wear contacts for the night so the mask would fit (it was held on my some kind of magic that Harry hadn't paid too much attention to).

Harry was getting ready in his old Gryffindor dorm, all who were wearing masks with Gryffindor colours and motifs. Ron was in a good mood after he learnt that the robes Harry had worn once to the Yule Ball were up for grabs, meaning he didn't have to wear the awful one that his mother had gotten him. After some alterations, by Luna, who was surprisingly skilled at the task, it fit Ron perfectly. The boys walked to the common room to wait for Ginny and Hermione. Dean, Seamus and Neville were already sitting fully dressed, looking a bit impatient. They had all decided to turn up as a group in the end, seeing as none of them particularly wanted to find a date, although from the looks that Ginny had been giving Hermione that morning, she must have known that originally Harry planned to take her. The common room was relatively full, a lot of students looking at them glumly as only the older years had been permitted to go to the ball.

Silence fell at the clacking of heels down the stairs and the boys let out a collective sigh of relief that they were ready to go, although personally Harry would have waited all night, still not seeing the appeal of the ball. Ginny looked as stunning as ever in a red dress that fell to the floor, with a gold belt and accessories. She was the embodiment of Gryffindor.

After her came Hermione, who practically took Harry's breath away. She was wearing a black dress which stopped just above her knee paired with black heels which he was wary of her walking in, although she seemed to be managing fine. Harry briefly wondered if there was any magic behind it. The dress had a white spiralling design of some sort which started at the hem at the bottom and reached up the skirt, coming to a stop about midway. The design was subtle, but nice, and Harry was sure cost a fortune, well more money than should be spent on clothes anyway.

Hermione chuckled, as if hearing his thoughts and leaned into him.

"Draco does like to spoil people you know," she whispered in his ear.

"You look amazing, Hermione." Harry smiled. She always did in his eyes, but he knew that with how she looked now, everyone would notice. Like that time at the Yule Ball.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled, her hand reaching to adjust his tie.

"C'mon, guys, the party will be over at this rate." Dean laughed, causing the group to finally leave the common room and make their way to the great hall.

The Gryffindors entered the great hall and took a moment to just stare at the transformation. The ceiling looked like the sky as it usually did, but unlike usual comets kept shooting across. The varying colours made them look like fireworks, but they were more mesmerising, and considerably quieter, passing by with a faint tinkling sound, like that of a small bell. One of the long tables was pushed against the wall and was overflowing with drinks and treats, many which were Christmas themed. At the end was a large gingerbread house, complete with a gingerbread family which kept wandering around and stealing some of the food. Harry hoped that these weren't for consumption, because there was something a bit creepy about eating them when they acted so humanlike. At the top of the hall, starting where the teachers usually sat, there was a large dancefloor which took up roughly half of the room. Harry couldn't see where the music was coming from as it appeared to be playing from all directions. The other half of the hall had round tables scattered everywhere, surrounded by chairs. A fair few were taken up by students already. There were ice sculptures scattered around which were enchanted to talk to the guests. In the corner of the room Harry spotted Luna having a full conversation with one, whilst other people were barely managing to get an acknowledgement from them. Apparently ice sculptures are very hard to please. Luna noticed Harry and bounded over.

Harry found the whole idea of a masquerade ball strange, the idea that you wouldn't know who you were with seemed bizarre. It was made weirder by the fact that the effort seemed pointless, with many people wearing masks that illustrated their house. Not that this would help him figure out who people were, as outside of his own house, and possibly Slytherin, he didn't know people well enough to recognise them without their face. Harry laughed to himself as Luna made her way to him, he couldn't imagine anyone not being able to identify her. Her dress was bright blue, paired with a yellow mask and silver shoes, a distinct look. She looked pretty though, Harry conceded, in a way no one else could.

"Hello Harry, you are looking very charming this evening." She beamed.

"Thanks Luna, you look…" Harry took a moment to pick an appropriate sentiment, "wonderful."

Luna smiled, feeling the genuineness behind the compliment, despite the look that Ron was giving her. Harry knew Ron though he was just being kind, but Ron would never understand this kind of beauty, like he often didn't understand Hermione's.

The girls picked a table to sit it, a large one to accommodate the group, whilst the boys went to get drinks. Harry returned first, with a drink for him and Hermione, and took a seat between her and Luna. Dean came next, giving a drink to Ginny, causing Harry to wonder if the pair would be reuniting, followed by Seamus, who had gotten a drink for Luna. Last came Ron, holding a drink for himself and a plate heaped with food. Hermione scoffed as Harry laughed. Some people in the room did have food, but Ron had acquired himself a meal.

They sat and chatted about their plans over the holidays, the room filling with more and more people went by. After about half an hour most, if not all, of the students had arrived. At this point the music, which had been humming in the background, became much louder. Not to the point where people couldn't talk, but so that groups huddled closer to do so, and the dancefloor lit up to invite the students in.

Those students who had come with dates filled the floor, with a few small groups of girls happy to dance without a partner. Ginny looked round expectantly, whilst Hermione had a look which reflected hope. Sighing they continued to talk to the ever oblivious boys. After a few songs had passed, and Harry could no longer ignore Ginny's furtive glances, he stood and offered a hand to Hermione.

"You want to dance?" Harry asked, causing the table to look at them.

"Do you?" she giggled. Harry shrugged. Hermione took his hand and they made their way to the dancefloor, but not before Harry spotted the look on Ron's face, split between annoyance and confusion.

Harry didn't recognise the music that was playing, but guessed from the words he could pick out that it was from the magical world. They danced like the couples that were scattered around, but with a slight bit more space between them. His hands rested lightly on her waist, while hers rested on his shoulders. At this distance the masks seemed slightly obtrusive, as the only part of her face he could see was obscured by her black and white mask.

"And why do I get the honour of a dance with you, Mr. Potter," she smiled.

"Well, Miss Granger," he replied, going along with the act, "who wouldn't want to dance with someone as beautiful as you." Despite the mask, he could see a blush forming on her face and he grinned.

"Honestly Harry, you are too kind."

"No, you just don't know how amazing you look. Besides Ginny looked like she was going to pounce any second." Hermione laughed and Harry noticed a flash of red on her dress;

"Are you wearing your Head Girl badge?"

"Of course."

Harry laughed, causing some of the other dancers to look at them. He noticed a group of girls who kept glancing at him, and swore he heard one say his name. They didn't seem to recognise his companion, which wasn't surprising when he thought about it, since Hermione was wearing nothing which suggested her as a Gryffindor, except her badge of course, which was hidden. Whilst not everyone was in house masks, all of Gryffindor was, plus her hair had been straightened, which was her other more recognisable feature.

As the next song started he pulled her closer. She smiled and rested her head on his chest as they danced, looking like every other couple. Harry was content to stay like this, away from his scary fangirls and from marriage contracts; pretend he was just a normal student for a moment.

The song ended and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found himself looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was wearing an outfit similar to Harry's, but his was light grey to Harry's black. It also probably cost three times as much, but Harry tried not to think about it. His mask was, predictably, green and silver. After staring into each others eyes for what felt like too long, Draco's eyes flicked over to Hermione.

"May I have a dance?" he asked. Hermione's eyes went to Harry and then back to Draco, nodding and taking his hand. Harry watched for a second as she was whisked away, then his attention was drawn to Draco's dance partner, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Pansy?" Harry questioned, taking her hand. They danced much like he and Hermione had at first, knowing it was her as soon as he asked.

"Yes, Potter," she grinned, rolling her eyes. She danced gracefully, in such a way that even Harry felt like he could dance. Pansy, like Hermione, was wearing nothing to give away her house. If anything, she looked more like a Ravenclaw, in a deep blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and flared skirt to her knees. He could hear more mutters from the fangirls, who seemed annoyed that this mystery girl had gotten a dance.

After their dance Pansy returned to Draco, and Hermione to Harry. They went and got some more drink, before returning to their table. Dean and Ginny were missing, presumably on the dancefloor, but Lavender had joined them. They had decided to try the punch, but after taking a sip Harry realised that it may not be exactly how the drink had started out.

"Noticed it then?" Seamus chuckled.

"Noticed what?" Hermione asked. She looked into her cup, and took a hesitant mouthful. "It's been spiked."

"Yeah, just some firewhiskey though."

"You would think they would have a way to stop that kind of thing, a spell or something," Hermione said, gaining a suspicious look from Ron. Harry just laughed and took another drink as he sat. Hermione had broken way too many rules with the boys to be bothered by something like this, although if it was anything more, or the younger years were there, perhaps she would still kick up a fuss.

After many more drinks and a few more dances, even Ron going on the dancefloor at one point, Harry had to admit, this was a really good night. And, like any good night at Hogwarts, something big had to happen, something to cause whispers for weeks to come.

It happened quite late into the night when people had broken free from their groups and were talking and dancing with anyone, and in this case, often with people they didn't even recognise. Two people that were recognisable though were Seamus, with his Gryffindor mask who had been talking to pretty much everyone, and Blaise, whose Slytherin style and grace were always identifiable. The two had stayed apart for most of the part, despite them both joining and leaving groups so much. They finally met as Blaise gave Seamus a drink. Harry spotted it and smiled, seeing the same knowing smile on Hermione's face. But a moment later his smile vanished, as Lavender pushed by scowling, whispering about the horror of the two. The tension in the room seemed to shift as more and more people began to realise what was going on.

The boys noticed the tension too. The exchanged a few words, downed their drink, and then made their way to the dancefloor. People moved out of their way, and even the music decided to change, into something for a slow dance. The boys chuckled as they embraced each other, dancing like all the other couples had done that night. Everyone else was deadly still, waiting to see someone's reaction, not wanting to be the first to move.

Harry, who was sitting at a table near the dance floor, with some Ravenclaws and Hermione, saw Pansy make her way over, quietly. She whispered something to Hermione, who nodded, before taking her hand and joining the boys on the dancefloor. As they reached it, taking a spot near the boys, they began to dance, causing groups around them to try and guess what was going on. Once enough attention was on them, and in Harry's opinion they may as well have had a spotlight on them, they took off their masks and threw them to the ground. A gasp escaped the crowd as Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson danced together. Harry smiled fondly at the girls. This was there way of showing support, showing that Houses didn't matter. The crowd didn't know what to do.

"You want to really shock them?" Draco said, appearing behind Harry. Harry turned to face the blond. Despite the mask blocking his face, Harry could imagine Draco's eyebrow arching in question. He understood what he was suggesting; dancing together would really cause a commotion, one that would completely overshadow Blaise and Seamus.

"I don't know, Malfoy."

"Scared, Potter?"

"You wish," Harry smiled, unable to help himself. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him to the dancefloor. This time the whole crowd gasped and broke into murmurs. The two didn't dance as close as couples did, keeping an acceptable distance between them.

Harry noticed others starting to join them, and from the masks it was obvious that they were mixed houses, with even some Slytherins joining it. Although a large crowd was still watching from the side, mostly in shock, the tension had seeped from the room. He smiled as he danced, hoping that he has somehow made a difference.

* * *

><p>Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face. With all his hopes for tonight he didn't imagine he could actually get a dance with Harry. His hands gripped tighter ever so slightly, possessively, as they pass another couple. With the floor now more packed he risked to pull Harry closer, joy seeping through him when Harry complied. He seethed at the fact they couldn't be seen as a couple, that he couldn't hold Harry against him, couldn't kiss him.<p>

Well, he mused, he could, but not without being hexed by a handful of people, possibly including Harry. A large hall was not the place to try and convince Harry to tell people, especially when Harry didn't even seem to want to admit what was going on between them.

They had a reached a comfortable level that Draco was very happy with, but he was no further in actually acquiring the Gryffindor, to claiming Harry as his own. Whilst nothing happened that seemed like a relationship, they certainly were close to it. They thought nothing of it, but if anyone watched how the boys interacted when alone they would certainly comment on it. Pansy hadn't seen this, and she commented on it enough.

The song drew to a close and the music changed back to a background hum. Professor McGonagall called out that the Ball was over, and for students to make their way to their rooms. The students filed out, chattering excitedly. While Draco was pleased with how the night turned out, he was glad that the holidays would start the next day as he really couldn't be bothered to deal with all the gossip that would commence.

As Draco and Harry got to their room they collapsed on 'Draco's' sofa. They took off their masks, Harry's hand ruffling his hair afterwards out of habit. Draco stared at Harry, looking deep into his eyes as for once the glasses were missing. Harry started to blush and looked away, tearing his tie off as he did so.

"Thanks for sorting the clothes stuff out," Harry mumbled, "I forgot to say before." Draco smiled.

"I couldn't pass up the chance of dressing you up."

"Well you do a better job than I ever could, or ever will." Harry stretched out his limbs, groaning slightly as he did so. "It was fun, but I really hope I don't have to dance again for a while."

"Is it really that bad for you?"

"Yes, it is really that bad."

"Well can I get one last dance then, if it is going to be a while?" He asked, looking over to Harry hopefully, praying that he didn't look desperate. Harry looked back, unsure. "It can be my Christmas present."

"Well, it is hard to buy for someone as spoiled as you are." Harry laughed. He stood up and stretched his arms, turning to Draco and holding out a hand. Grinning, not caring if he looked idiotic, Draco took Harry's hand and stood. The music that was in the great hall was still humming through the castle, and with some work from Draco, he got it to a more audible level.

They stood much closer this time as they danced, like the real couples had at the ball. 'That's because we are a real couple' Draco mused. His arms pulled the Gryffindor closer still, until hardly any room was between them. He took a moment to appreciate the past few months, for his mind to be filled with nothing but Harry.

As the song stopped the two remained in each others embrace, standing still. Draco took a deep breath and took a step back, memorising the boy in front of him; his messed up hair, his green piercing eyes, his well tailored suit and his intoxicating scent. He willed himself to commit this to memory. He gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Harry." Draco smiled and walked off to the bathroom to shower before bed. Harry watched him, slightly mesmerised, before going to the bedroom to collapse.

**AN: Just a note about something mentioned in the time skip summary - I know males and females can be friends, and can understand each other fine, but lets be honest, Harry can be a bit stupid in these areas sometimes. This is in no way against their friendship, which I love, but Harry is the type to be utterly confused by stuff, and with Hermione being so smart I imagine she often gets frustrated at the boys, especially when helping them with work. Wow, went on a bit there, but yeah, didn't want any hate.**

**Reviews are appreciated (they make my day).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:**There are some questions at the end of this (in Authors Notes) that I would be very grateful if you read and answered.

Also, Hermione is Head Girl, not a prefect as stated in the last chapter (will go and change it asap). I kind of forgot about it tbh, but in my head Hermione would always be Head Girl in her final year.

Chapter 19

"We'll have to do a visit to Diagon Alley," Ron said cheerfully, "Fred and George said they have some new products in."

"Yeah, definitely. I wonder what they have come up with now." Harry replied.

"Hopefully nothing too dangerous." Hermione commented.

"You count most of their products as dangerous Hermione."

"That's because they are sold to first years and I end up having to clean up the mess."

"Well you _are _head girl."

"Yes, _Ronald_, and you're a prefect, yet you see it fit to just watch this. Encourage it, even!"

"You have to admit when all of the first years had fake wands it was a little amusing."

Hermione attempted to hide her smile, but it didn't work. She sighed.

"I suppose, but it took forever to find their real wands. I never did find out who did that."

Harry chuckled at the memory. He looked out of the window to watch the scenery fly past. The Christmas holidays had officially begun, and Harry was on his way to spend it with Sirius, although if the previous year was anything to go by, he would be spending most of his time at the burrow.

He was grateful that the Winter Ball had been the last day of term, meaning that he didn't need to bother with all the gossip, but he knew that it would still be going on throughout the train. Every time the door opened whispers seeped through, interrupting Harry's otherwise peaceful journey.

The trio, Ginny and Neville were listening to Luna tell them about wrackspurts and some wizard who was thought to have found proof of their existence when the door of their compartment opened. Gray walked in followed by the fifth year beater, Jones, and their reserve player (not officially, but he only just missed the cut for the team) Mason. The door remained open behind them and Harry could spot few of his fans and a few nosy Ravenclaws looking in.

"Hey, Potter."

"What do you want Gray?" Harry asked, attempting to be polite. This was still his team he was talking to, even if he hadn't quite forgiven the boys attitude.

"We were just wondering what was with the stunt at the Winter Ball."

"You mean when I danced with Malfoy?"

"Oh, I am surprised he isn't _Draco _now"

Harry suppressed his urge to punch the guy. He said it like it was such a bad thing.

"It was just to support Seamus. You hear Dumbledore constantly going on about House unity don't you; well that is what we did. A truce, of sorts, I suppose."

"A truce?"

"Yes, that houses shouldn't interfere with relationships. If Malfoy and I can accept it then why can't everyone else. That is all."

"Well, I thought it was very thoughtful and brave." Ginny commented. Harry wondered how it was brave, apart from his fear of dancing which seemed to disappear that night, but didn't mention anything as her comment effectively shut Gray up.

News of Harry's explanation went fast, especially since everyone was stuck bored on the train. Seamus and Dean joined them in the compartment later on, Seamus thanking Harry, which really was unnecessary. While he was glad he had helped, it had all been because of Draco, and he doubted Draco's intention was solely to help the couple, more likely he wanted to be with Harry. This thought didn't worry Harry like it used to, but Harry shrugged it off. He had gotten used to the Slytherin.

* * *

><p>As expected Harry ended up spending most of his time at the Burrow, but he wasn't complaining. His usual day involved getting to the Burrow for lunch, then just messing around with Ron with wizard's chess or exploding snap or flying around on their brooms until dinner. After dinner they would all sit around and talk until he went home with Sirius. They would usually stay up pretty late drinking firewhiskey as Sirius told Harry tales from when he was at Hogwarts. Lupin would often join them in this nightly routine, much to Harry's pleasure as he missed his old professor.<p>

Harry awoke to the sound of tapping on his window. He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking to his window he saw the blurry outline of what he assumed was an owl. He put on his glasses and let the bird in. The creature didn't stay long, dropping a letter on Harry's bedside table and flying off. He stared after the bird for a while before turning his attention to the mail. He opened it to find the fancy handwriting of one Draco Malfoy. He read it as he made his way downstairs to breakfast.

"What's up?" Sirius asked, seeing the darkening look on his Godson's face.

"The Malfoys want us to have dinner with them on Christmas eve."

"Oh good." Sirius replied sarcastically. "How has that been going?"

Harry shrugged.

"Okay I suppose. You realise you have to come as well, right?" he said, changing the subject.

"Do we have to?"

"I think so. Draco says that we should have gone to some fancy dinner dance that the Malfoys have at Christmas, but we have been spared. Instead we have this dinner."

"I suppose I should be thankful," Sirius grumbled, "but I'm not. Dinner at the Malfoys, what joy!"

"At least you aren't marrying one of them." Harry commented.

Sirius froze, unsure of what to say, while Harry continued breakfast as if he hadn't made a somewhat light-hearted comment on the marriage fiasco.

* * *

><p>When Draco had arrived at the manor he was sent to see his father in his study. He sat opposite the older Malfoy and it had all seemed worryingly formal. Until Lucius poured each of them a brandy at least, then Draco relaxed.<p>

"So, Draco, how are things with Potter?"

"They are acceptable."

"Acceptable?"

"Well, Harry doesn't outright hate me anymore. In fact, he probably sees us as friends."

"But you are not friends, Draco, you understand that? You are engaged."

"I understand. He is still coming around to the idea."

"Good. We don't need this arrangement made any worse by him rejecting you. It will not look good if we force the saviour into marrying you."

"I am being forced into this too."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

Draco felt his face heat up.

"Well, I never chose him. He just happens to be an acceptable choice, now I have looked at him properly."

Lucius chuckled.

"Well, your mother will be happy. She was awfully concerned about this all."

He smiled at Draco and motioned for him to leave as their discussion was over. Draco left with a small smile on his face, whether his father admitted it or not, he had been worried about Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry and Sirius steeled themselves to go to Malfoy Manor. The wards were taken down and they apparated in, greeted instantly by house elves. They followed the elves to the dining room, which was much too big in Harry's opinion. Lucius sat at the top of the long table, with Narcissa on his left and Draco on his right. Harry took the seat next to Draco and Sirius sat opposite, next to Narcissa.<p>

"So nice of you to finally join us," Lucius greeted.

"Yes, something came up last minute. Important business" Sirius said with a solemn look. Harry bit back a laugh, their "important business" had been watching a Quidditch match which had gone on longer than they had expected.

"Well, one can't help these things." Lucius commented. He snapped his fingers and their dinner appeared, courtesy of house elves, Harry assumed.

It was a full Christmas roast, and while Harry had enjoyed the schools version and the homemade feel of the Weasleys, this tasted exquisite. It probably cost four times as much too, he muttered to himself.

The conversation was not as nearly as strained and awkward as Harry imagined it would be. It was not as fun or as ridiculous as dinners at the Burrow or the Gryffindor table, but it was pleasant. Narcissa had talked to Sirius about what he was doing with himself and how he was handling being the head of the Black family, and father of the boy-who-lived. She had even teased him about finding a girlfriend. Lucius had seemed genuinely interested in how Harry was finding school, which surprised him at first, until he realised if he had bad grades then it would not look good for the Malfoys, the family he would be joining. There was also a lot of talk about politics, which lead to the surprising discovery that Sirius knew quite a lot on the subject. Apparently he took his role as head of the family seriously. Of course, Harry noted, a lot of the stuff he knew were about corrupted politicians, or ones who would have influence on laws concerning werewolves and unfair trials, unsurprising giving who Sirius was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Burrow, an annoyed and sad Hermione was sitting on the end of Ron's bed as he started to set up the chess set.<p>

"How has he been?"

"Same as usual. He seemed pretty upset that he is missing your visit."

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Will he be here for New Years? Otherwise I won't see him at all."

"I am not sure. And what about our trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yes, I forgot about that," she replied, cheering up. She missed Harry and thought it was unfair that Ron got to see him every day.

"Malfoy better not do this again. I don't see why Harry has to see the git. It's bad enough they see each other so much as school."

"They are engaged, Ron."

"I still refuse to believe it."

"Well here," she said, thrusting a copy of the contract towards him, "you fix it then."

"You just carry this with you?" Ron questioned, smoothing out the paper.

"It's just a copy. I was using it as a bookmark," she admitted, blushing.

Ron scanned the scroll as Hermione took over setting up the chess table.

"Do they need to make it this complicated?"

"Well it is a binding contract, plus it is using terms that we don't use anymore."

Ron groaned.

"Did you write up this copy?" he asked, frowning.

"I made it with magic, it is the _exact _same as the original."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, Ronald."

"Well, how come it specifies two guys?"

"What?"

"Well it is all pretty vague, saying 'the Malfoy descendant' and stuff, but then it keeps using 'him' and 'his'."

"What!" she repeated, snatching the copy from Ron, her eyes examining the specific words used. Ron was right, there were only male pronouns.

"How did I miss this?"

"I suppose you didn't think about it, I mean, they _are _both guys."

"Yes, but there is no way they would have known that when this was made. In fact, this type of marriage, with two males, was not even legal when this was made."

"So it's a fake?"

"I don't think so, but something it definitely wrong."

* * *

><p>Once desert had finished Narcissa turned to the boys.<p>

"Draco, why don't you and Harry go to your study? I am sure you have catching up to do."

"Of course, mother." Draco politely replied, standing up and leaving the room, Harry quickly following.

Harry followed Draco into a large room which was filled with bookcases. There was a large desk which faced the window, giving the view of the stunning garden. One of the walls had a fireplace and two armchairs facing it, reminding Harry of his new room at Hogwarts. Draco sat in one of the chairs, leaving Harry to sit opposite.

He stared at Draco for a moment, smiling at the familiarity of the situation. If he was honest, he had missed the annoying blond. It had been strangely cold waking up in his bed alone, and he often found himself wondering what Draco would say about some of the pranks that the twins had pulled, or how he would have reacted to his and Sirius' late night drunken chats.

"You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, sorry, got a bit lost in my thoughts."

"What thoughts? Are you that overwhelmed by my presence?"

Harry blushed, and Draco's eyes widened.

"So what is Christmas like at the Malfoy household?"

"Packed with events and dinners and meetings. I get more rest at school."

"Why don't you stay at school then?"

"Just because it is hard work doesn't mean I shouldn't do it. It is expected of me. It's not all bad anyway."

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"_Master? Where are you?" _

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"What was what?"

"That voice?"

"There wasn't a voice."

"_Master I am hungry."_

"There is definitely a voice."

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, becoming concerned. He went over to get a closer look and he noticed the door open. Harry looked over to see a snake slither into the room.

"_There you are! You have been ignoring me all day! Who is this?"_

"_I am Harry Potter. A friend."_

"_His fiancé?"_

"_Yes."_

The snake slithered over to them and wound himself around Harry, staring at him.

"_I suppose you will be okay for my master. You can speak to snakes after all, a very commendable trait."_

"_Thank you."_

Harry looked over to see Draco staring at him.

"Forget I was a parselmouth?"

"Not forgotten. I just hadn't thought about it."

"What's her name?"

"Maleficent."

"_Nice to meet you, Maleficent."_

"_Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. Master talks about you a lot. He likes you."_

Harry blushed and Draco looked between the boy and the snake, wondering what the hell was going on.

"She is hungry." He informed Draco. He nodded and summoned a house elf, ordering it to send food for the pet to his room. The snake hissed his thanks and left the boys.

Harry stood and faced Draco, standing close enough that he could whisper to the boy.

"She said you talked about me a lot."

Draco blushed.

"Did she?"

"_Do you Draco? Do you think about me a lot?"_ Harry whispered in parseltongue, his lips nearly brushing against Draco's ear due to their proximity. Draco shivered. Harry stepped back, grinning. He didn't know why he teased the Slytherin; he supposed he had missed the bond they had begun to share.

A small crack broke the silence and the boys looked up at the ceiling. Hanging above them was a piece of mistletoe. They just stared at it for a moment, not saying anything.

"What on earth is that doing here?"

"How should I know?"

"Well I know where it came from, they were for the dance, but they shouldn't still be here, and they definitely shouldn't be in my study."

"It was probably Dobby." Harry chuckled, thinking of the old Malfoy elf.

Draco frowned at Harry, unsure about what he was talking about. It figures that Draco didn't know who his elves were, Harry thought. Then he thought something else. Something that over rode all other thoughts.

He closed the space between him and Draco, grabbing his hair roughly and pulling Draco's face to him, kissing him passionately. Draco responded eagerly, his hands wrapping around Harry's waist and pulling him closer so their bodies were crushed against each other. Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, causing him to moan, a sound that Harry immediately fell in love with. Draco's hands slipped under Harry's shirt, travelling up Harry's back, his touch feeling like fire. Draco began to dominate the kiss, Harry willingly letting him take control as he felt his ability to think leave him, only caring about what was happening now, how good it felt, how right it felt. His hands fell to Draco's waist, his fingers playing with the edge of his shirt.

"Master Draco." A voice interrupted. The boys pulled apart, Draco keeping a firm hold on Harry. He looked at the house elf with hatred in his eyes.

"What?" Draco asked, voiced laced with venom.

"Master Harry is to leave now. Master Black is waiting for him."

His fingers gripped tight around Harry. He nodded to the elf, which left immediately, with fear etched on his face. Harry looked into Draco's grey eyes, which were very, very close to his own. They continued to stare at each other for a moment. Draco reluctantly let go of Harry.

Harry could hear Sirius shouting his name and realised that he really had to go.

"I better go before he comes up here and drags me out."

Draco smiled.

"Have a good Christmas, Harry."

"You too. And tell Maleficent I said goodbye." He grinned and left Draco muttering about stupid parselmouths.

**Author's notes: Okay, here are my questions:**

**1, Are you expecting any sex stuff? I wasn't really planning any (well I wasn't going to describe about it) and was just curious as I would like to know for the future. Thinking about it I may do some stuff which will make it M rating, but I am not sure I am up for a full on sex scene (I don't think I would be any good). It will probably depend on how I feel, but your input matters.**

**2, I hate names. I am going to be doing some past stuff where I will need the names of the people who made the contract, so they are pretty old. Obviously they will be Malfoys and Potters, but I would love some suggestions for first names.**

**I am not suggesting Draco watches Disney films. Or that the snake is evil.**

**Thanks to my reviewers :) I love you all.**


End file.
